The Enchanter
by fairystail
Summary: Inspired by the stories where Harry is kidnapped to help an AU universe from this one Harry and his five year old daughter are summoned and Harry is not happy one little bit. Lot's of bashing rated M through Paranoia. A few twists i hope you'll like.
1. Chapter 1

The ritual was supposed to work it was supposed to summon someone who could fight Voldemort and win. It was supposed to bring a hero, a man of courage and daring. So why did it summon an eighteen year old bow with a five year old girl clinging to his leg scared. This is the thought that was running through the order's heads at the time.

"So do you mind telling me why I am in a room full of dead people" the boy growled.

"My boy I an assure you we are all very much alive" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

The boy rolled his eyes "ok definitely not death eaters only Dumbledork can be that annoying in one sentence. And the feeling as we came here" the boy muttered to himself. "Damn you shunted us" he growled.

"Shunted?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"You pulled us from one dimension to this one. Now answer me very carefully why should I not kill you right now for what you did?"

"Because we out number you" Moody growled wand pointed at the boy.

"Daddy" the girl said softly "he looks like Uncle Ghastly."

The boy smirked at that "you're right Rose he does but I think Ghastly is better looking" he said grinning.

The girl laughed softly at that. "Daddy?" she eventually asked "where are we?"

"My dear girl" Dumbledore began only to be silenced by a glare from the boy.

"Do not call my daughter that again old man. In fact do not even talk to her again. I do not want your manipulative mind anywhere near her." the boy growled before looking away. "Honey we are in the Order of The Phoenix's hideout at number 12 Grimmauld Place" the boy said softly.

Everyone stared shocked "you mean with the man-man-maniputive old man?" the girl asked cutely.

"It's manipulative and yes. So stay close ok" he told the girl.

"Ok" the girl chirped happily.

"May I ask what your names are?" Dumbledore asked.

The boy stared at him blankly for a minute "my name is Harry Potter and this is my daughter Rose Potter" he announced.

"You Bastard" James yelled rushing forward to punch the boy "Harry is dead and you mock him by pretending to be him."

Everyone watched as just before James touched the boy he was bounced back off a shimmering white wall. "Ah James my counter parts old man" Harry sneered. "I know all about you Prongs. You see I had the opportunity to see Severus's memories and while he is a slimy git I can't help but think badly off the man who stalked a girl for seven year and cursed her friend just because he was a Slytherin. Also let me make this very clear you summoned me from another dimension without asking if it would be alright. In short you kidnapped me and my daughter I am the one with the right to be angry not you now shut up and let's go to the kitchen i'm starved."

Everyone was shocked if this was Harry Potter then he was nothing like their Harry and why did he have a five year old daughter at eighteen?

Harry picked up Rose and calmly walked to the kitchen once there he let out a sharp yell "KREACHER."

Instantly the dratted house elf appeared "Master called Kreacher" it asked before stopping. "You don't look like Master but you feel like Master" it muttered.

"Kreacher!" the young girl squealed and tried to hug the house elf.

"Hello Mistress Rose" Kreacher said smiling kindly before stopping. "Kreacher has never met Mistress before how does Kreacher know Mistress?" he asked confused.

"Kreacher we are a bit hungry do you think you can make us some of your delicious Spaghetti Bolognese?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Master Harry" Kreacher bowed before getting to work stopping every now and then to stare at the two people he had never met before.

Everyone in the order was shocked. Not only had Kreacher done as he was told but he did it without any cursing and seemed to be happy.

They stared at their two 'guests' Harry was six foot three, well muscled, bright green eyes, the Potter hair and lightning bolt scar, though he wasn't wearing glasses like his counter part and wearing a standard jeans and shirt, Moody's magical eye picked up on a space distortion on his back. The girl Rose was short and chipper she had silky black hair and violet eyes with aristocratic features.

"So why did you summon us?" Harry asked casually once he and Rose were sitting at the table.

"We need your help to deal with Voldemort" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Does Daddy have to fight the bad man again?" Rose asked looking at Harry worried.

"Don't worry Rose you know your daddy's the strongest" Harry said smiling at her. Harry turned to Dumbledore "I have a few requirements first."

"Which are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need sixty thousand pounds to buy a few things that I would have but someone kidnapped me from my home so I don't have access to them. I and my daughter need a private room at Hogwarts to stay. I can attend any class I wish and so can she if we so desire. No one is allowed alone with my daughter except for Tonks and Moody as they are the only ones I trust to protect her. You will pay for any and all expenses I need and as I know you will spy on me Moody can escort me wherever I go no one else" he said firmly. "Oh and if anyone touches my daughter they forfeit the right to live."

Everyone gulped at the glare Harry had while he said the last part.

"May I ask why you only trust Nymphadora and Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry pointed at Remus "turned into a werewolf killed his own son" he then pointed at Sirius "thought sending a Slytherin towards a werewolf was a good prank" pointed at Dumbledore "manipulative old man who sent me to live with the Dursleys knowing I would be starved and beaten" he pointed at Molly "enough said" pointed at Kingsley "I just don't know you" pointed at Lily "I don't know you" pointed at Mundungus "Rose will catch something" pointed at Tonks "killed thirty six death eaters to protect her son Voldemort himself had to kill her." He Pointed at Moody "he may be a paranoid ass but he does what's right every time and does not compromise on his morals." Everyone stared shocked at what Harry said.

"Any other questions?" Harry asked casually.

May I ask what happened to your dimensions Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah I killed him and I made sure he screamed while I did it" Harry smirked evilly.

"What do you mean you don't know me i'm your mother" Lily asked quietly.

"No you are my counter parts mother and my mother died when I was one sending me to live with the Dursleys. I'm sure you know of their hatred of anything freakish" Harry sneered.

Lily turned pale she knew her son would have suffered horribly with them.

"I had a son?" Remus and Tonks asked shocked.

"Yeah his name was Teddy Lupin. After his mom died his father showed up in time and saved him. He was grief stricken at his wife's death and refused any help looking after his son. Then the full moon came and the next morning there was a very full werewolf and no Teddy."

Tonks blanched at that while Remus looked broken hearted at the thought of killing his son.

"So what happened to my counter part?" Harry asked.

"He died last year in a ritual designed to bring back Voldemort" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Ah yes the Tri-Wizard tournament that was the worst year at Hogwarts that I had. It was mostly cause I had to ask a girl to the dance" Harry shuddered.

"How old are you?" Lily asked.

"Seventeen" Harry replied "and Rose is five."

"How is it that you have a child so young?" Molly asked/shrieked.

Harry sneered "you really need 'The Talk?' nd you want me to give it in front of a five year old?"

"Why do you need sixty thousand pounds that's a lot of money?" Lily asked again.

Harry grinned "I need to go see a tailor and start up a library account. Those cost quite a lot."

"Why so much though?"

Harry sighed "because if you need the best it costs."

"My dear boy I assure you there is no library greater than Hogwarts library" Dumbledore said imperiously.

Harry shook his head "keep telling yourself that old man. I learned 'the power the dark lord knows not' in this particular library and I assure you it is greater. Also if anyone attacks it, tries to rob it or tries to close it down you will regret it. China loves her library greatly and will call in all her favours to make you regret attacking her."

"China? Is that Rose's mother?" Lily asked.

"No China is a friend and she is one dangerous woman to anger." Harry explained.

"Daddy?" Rose asked "are you going to go see Aunty China? Can I come? Please? Please? Please?"

Harry shook his head "sorry Rose you can't but you can stay here with Aunty Tonks if you want. I'm sure she will be happy to play with you" he smiled.

"Of course" Tonks said smiling at the little girl and changing her hair purple.

Rose stared in wonder "again" she demanded.

Tonks obliged changing her hair multiple colors to amuse the girl.

While his daughter was occupied Harry turned to Moody "I need you to apparate us to Ireland and Dumbledore i'll send you the bill" Harry announced before Moody growled and apparated the both of them to Ireland.

...

After a few apparitions Moody and Harry found themselves outside a run down old shop that had a sign saying 'Bespoke Tailors.'

"This is your tailors?" Moody asked annoyed.

"Not all is it seems" Harry smirked walking inside.

The inside was a clean shop with a large scarred man standing there behind a counter. The man and Moody stared at each other for several seconds.

"Holy shit you're uglier than I am" Ghastly muttered to himself. "How can I help you two?"

Harry walked forward "I need an outfit prepared and I need it made out of your finest materials. I need it to rival what you make Skulduggery and what the Cleavers wear" he announced.

Ghastly whistled "that will cost you at least ten thousand pounds."

Harry grinned and pulled out some paper writing down something "send the bill here and it will be payed for."

Ghastly took the paper and after examining it "deal and anything for him?" he asked gesturing to Moody.

"I don't need to look fancy" Moody growled.

Ghastly laughed "my clothes don't just look fancy they are tough too."

"How tough?" Moody asked interested.

"The expensive outfits are equal too or better than Dragonhide" Ghastly grinned.

Moody thought for a second "i'll think about it. If the brat's is as good as you say then i'll come back if not then I won't."

Ghastly nodded "fair enough now let's get started."

After half an hour the two left with orders to come back in two days to pick up the outfit. Another apparition later they ended up outside a run down apartment building.

Walking forward Harry turned to Moody "be on your best behavior, don't speak, don't touch anything. If you can't do this then stay outside" he ordered.

Moody ignored him and followed Harry. After a few flights of stairs they came to a floor that was clean and tidy unlike the other floors. Opening a random door Harry walked through and Moody found himself in a giant library. in the middle of the library was the most beautiful woman Moody had seen and if it wasn't for his Occlumency training he would have gotten on his knee's and proclaimed his love. Moody didn't know he could even love.

Harry walked forward "hey China I need to take a few books" he declared.

The woman turned to Harry and gave a small smile "and who are you?" she asked.

"The Enchanter" Harry announced. "I can make it worth your while."

China raised an eye "oh and what is it that you have?"

"I'm from another dimension and in that dimension I gained ownership of a rare sword i'm sure you know which one i'm talking about" he said.

China's eyes opened wide "The God Killer Sword?" she asked quietly.

Harry just smirked.

"Fine if you have it then you can take any books you need" she said greedily.

Harry just reached into the dimensional space on his back and pulled out a huge claymore handing it to her.

"Why are you giving it too me for a few books?" she asked shocked.

Harry wandered off "I already found out how to copy the enchantments" he shouted.

China dropped the sword in shock as Harry disappeared from sight. Eventually he reappeared with several books all in a language Moody couldn't understand.

"Ok I have all I need let's go" Harry announced as Moody apparated them back to Grimmauld place.


	2. Chapter 2

So the second chapters up hope you like it :D

Please Read and Review I like to hear what people think of my stories as it gives incentive to write more

* * *

Harry watched as Moody and Dumbledore quickly left to talk. Harry didn't care China and Ghastly knew how to take care if themselves though it would be interesting to see how Dumbledore reacted when he found out Harry was a sorcerer.

He walked into the kitchen to see Tonks and Rose still playing together bringing a smile to his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Lily asked quietly from beside him.

Harry turned to face her before nodding and walking to an empty room "what is it?"

Lily looked around nervously. "I was hoping I could get to know you and my granddaughter" she muttered.

"She's not your granddaughter neither am I your son" Harry said coldly. "We come from a different world."

"I know" Lily muttered tears falling down her cheeks "but I didn't get to know my son too well."

"Why is that?" Harry asked confused.

"James didn't think it would go down well for the-boy-who-lived to be looked after by a mudblood so he divorced me and took custody of Harry" she cried softly.

"Then why did you join the Order?" he asked.

"My baby he was murdered by Voldemort I need to get revenge and this is the only group doing something to stop him."

"And by something you mean kidnapping two people from another world to fight your battles for you?" he sneered.

"Sorry" Lily cried.

"I am only fighting Voldemort because the only way for me to get back home could kill Rose and I want her to grow up in a safe world. I am not doing it for you or anyone else" he said coldly. "And I will not let us become replacements for your son."

Saying that Harry walked out of the room leaving a crying Lily there.

Coming out he saw Sirius standing there trying to play with Rose in his Animagus form though it was obvious the girl was scarred.

Walking forward Harry kicked Sirius in the ribs and bent down hugging his daughter "shhh it's ok you're safe" he whispered softly.

"Daddy" Rose shouted happily hugging him.

"Oi what the hell was that for?" Sirius growled.

"You were scaring my daughter" Harry growled back with a murderous look. "I don't want you anywhere near her again got it?"

Sirius blanched at the look Harry sent him this kid was nothing like his Godson was.

Harry turned to Tonks "thanks for looking after her for me I had some stuff I needed to do."

"No problem" Tonks said "she was a little angel."

"Is it alright if I ask you to baby-sit her for me again sometime?" Harry asked both him and Rose looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Tonks caved instantly "fine fine just put those looks away they should be considered dark spells" she groused good naturedly.

"Yaaayyy" Rose cheered.

"Is it true that in your world I was married to Remus?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"In this world he is despicable" she muttered. "He tries to be good but he sided with James against Lily and I just can't forgive someone like that."

"Those two are bastards" Sirius growled out shocking Harry.

"Kreacher" Harry called out causing the house elf to appear.

"Yes Master Harry?" the house elf asked still looking confused.

"If me and Rose give you one order but Sirius gives you another who would you obey?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher would have to obey Master Harry and Mistress Rose" Kreacher said uncertainly.

"Why would you want anything to do with that rotten elf" Sirius sneered.

"Don't talk about Kreacher that way" Rose shouted glaring at Sirius.

Kreacher and everyone besides Harry was shocked that Rose stood up for the elf. "The reason I asked Kreacher is that I would like to offer you the chance to be my daughters personal elf and friend. You will mainly be in charge of protecting her and looking after her but that does not mean I will allow you to spoil her rotten and while I respect you I would like her to occasionally be looked after by Tonks or Moody as well since they will give her additional protection" Harry explained politely to the elf.

The elf beamed "Kreacher would like that very much Master Harry" it announced.

"Fine take the damned elf" Sirius muttered before wilting under another glare from Rose.

"Good we will be having a room at Hogwarts i'll call you when everything is sorted out" Harry told the elf before setting Rose down beside him "now why don't you two play. I need to go talk to Dumbledork."

"You should show the Headmaster respect" Molly shrieked.

Harry rolled his eyes "you're right I should show a kidnapper great respect" he said sarcastically before going to find Dumbledore.

When he found him he called out "I spent ten thousand of that sixty you owe me. I sent the bill to you but I need the rest in cash in the next day or two."

"Harry my boy Alastor was just telling me about your trip." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

Harry glared "it's Mr Potter to you. Now I have done all I need to so far but I need my room at Hogwarts so that Rose, Kreacher and I can get settled in."

"My boy wouldn't you prefer to spend your time at Potter Manor with your father?"

"You mean the violent man who attacked me before?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Why would I let my daughter near such a dangerous man."

Dumbledore looked disappointed "my boy you should learn to forgive after all forgiveness is the mark of a great man."

"And you should learn to listen" Harry growled. "You are to address me as Mr Potter and as part of our deal I get a room at Hogwarts now get it prepared or my daughter and I will leave you to Voldemort."

"Very well" Dumbledore sighed "may I ask you about the people you visited?"

"You may" Harry smirked "but I won't tell you and believe me going and interrogating them is the worst thing you can do. I'll have Kreacher take us to Hogwarts i'm sure you can get an elf to meet us there and show us to our room" Harry said walking out.

He found Rose and Kreacher playing hide and seek while everyone else watched on in shock or amusement.

"Kreacher, Rose we're going now" Harry called out.

"Awww but Daddy I was winning" Rose pouted.

Harry smiled "Rose we are going to Hogwarts. Remember Peeves is there you can play with him as well."

The girl brightened up at the thought of the poltergeist and quickly grabbed her daddy's hand "Let's go" she ordered.

Harry smiled "Kreacher can you take us to Hogwarts please?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Master Harry" the house elf bowed before grabbing their hands and with a pop the two were outside the entrance doors to Hogwarts.

"Thank you Kreacher" Harry thanked the elf before walking forward and calling out. "I need assistance."

Instantly an elf appeared "How can Flopsy help young Master?" the elf asked.

"Flopsy Dumbledore was supposed to set up a room for me, Rose and Kreacher is one set up yet?" he asked politely.

Flopsy nodded "Yes Master Long Beard has told the elves to place Young Master on the fifth floor."

Harry frowned this was near the Gryffindor common room and having to climb all those stairs could be dangerous for Rose. "Flopsy we need a room on the first floor as Rose could injure herself on the stairs" Harry explained.

"I Is sorry young master. Flopsy will set up a room for young master right now" the elf apologized before popping away.

Ten seconds later it reappeared "right this way young Master and Young Mistress's room is prepared" the elf announced leading the trio to a suite hidden behind the painting of a witch playing with a cat.

The suite was amazing it had two large bedrooms, a kitchen, a small library, a bathroom with a bath the size off a pool and a lounge area.

"Thank you Flopsy this is perfect but do you mind setting up a small bed in the master bedroom for Rose. She has nightmares if she sleeps in a different room from me."

"Of course young master" Flopsy said and a few seconds later a small bed was in the master bedroom.

"Thank you Flopsy" Harry said smiling.

"Thank you Flopsy" Rose echoed hugging the elf.

"Young Master and Young Mistress is too kind" Flopsy cried before popping away.

"Ok Kreacher the spare room is your to use" Harry stated "and if you don't mind can you place a lock on the bathroom. The bath is too big for Rose and I don't want her to be hurt."

"Of course Master Harry" the elf said before happily getting to work.

Harry however walked over to the door and looked at it carefully. After a few minutes he pulled out a carving pen from his dimensional storage space and started to carve runes on the door. Soon the door was covered in runes. Next Harry placed his hand over the runes and concentrated pushing his magic into them. Slowly the runes one by one lit up with sliver and purple lights until they were all lit up then they disappeared from view.

Harry turned to face Kreacher and Rose "ok you two if you are ever outside all you have to do is call the room to you and the door will appear in front of you. Only us three can pen or call the door ok"

"Ok daddy" Rose said happily. "Can I go play with Peeves now?"

Harry smiled "ok but take Kreacher with you and don't talk to any strange people unless you have to."

"I won't daddy I promise. Come on Kreacher" Rose called before running out the door Kreacher following afterwards calling for Rose to slow down.

Harry felt a little bad for the house elf, his daughter's energy was limitless like her mothers. Thinking about her mother caused Harry to frown in annoyance before he decided to get back to his work and started inscribing runes all over the room linking them to him, Rose and Kreacher. If anything went wrong and an enemy made it's way in the room then The three would easily be able to escape.

After half of his inscribing was done a knock at the door shook him out of his work and Harry opened it to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Can I help you?" Harry snarled.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to look in on you" Hermione stated "but he said you should be on the fifth floor."

"You mean up all of those moving stairs that could potentially cause my daughter to fall and harm herself?" Harry snarled "no way."

"Hey is it true you're from another world? What's it like?" Ron asked rudely.

"Pretty much everyone I know is either dead or has betrayed me or both" Harry growled "is there anything else?"

"Well" Hermione began nervously. "We were friends with your counter part and thought that you would like to be friends with us."

Harry sighed "fine come in" he said standing to the side.

The two walked in looking around eagerly "wow what a cool suite you have but what's with all of the funny markings?" Ron asked.

Hermione slapped him "those are runes Ron but i've never seen these Runes before. Are you a Rune master?" she asked Harry.

Harry shook his head "No i'm an Enchanter. While I may use runes I don't need to use them to Enchant an object they just tend to be best for long lasting enchantments. I can just touch something and enchant it if need be but since i'm here for a while runes are better."

Hermione had stars in her eyes "can you teach me?" she begged/demanded.

"No" Harry said coldly.

"But why not?" Hermione shouted. "Knowledge should be shared."

"I will not teach you because Enchanting like I do it comes at a major price."

"What price?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your business" Harry growled "now shut up about it or get out."

Ron in an effort to dissolve the tensions shouted out "hey do you play Quidditch? Your counterpart was an excellent Quidditch player."

Harry shook his head "no Quidditch is too dangerous and it causes Rose to get scared so I stopped."

"That's stupid" Ron muttered.

Harry glared at him "playing a frivolous game that causes my daughter to have nightmares is stupid."

"How is it that you have a five year old daughter at the age of seventeen anyway?" Hermione asked. "Who is her mother."

Harry glared at her he had forgotten how demanding Hermione could be. "That is none of your business" he growled. "Now get out."

"But Harry" Hermione and Ron said simultaneously.

"OUT!" Harry roared.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finished up his work enchanting the suite. It had hidden escapes, defenses both lethal and non lethal, anti spy enchantments and the door could be entered and exited from anywhere in Hogwarts. It wasn't much but it would do for a start.

Once he had done all of that Harry left the suite and came out in the Great Hall to see Peeves, Kreacher and Rose playing a game of tag. Harry was happy to see that both the poltergeist and the house elf allowed themselves to be caught occasionally. He watched as Rose managed to get behind Peeves and jump on him tackling the poltergeist to the floor.

"I GOT YOU" she cried out excitedly.

"Peevesies caught. Peevesies caught." Peeves called out from under the girl.

Chuckling to himself Harry walked over and lifted Rose off the poltergeist. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes Peevesy missed playing with little Rosey" Peeves chuckled gleefully.

"Daddy I was winning" Rose pouted.

"Sorry Rose but it looked like Peeves wanted to get up" Harry chuckled. Harry turned to face Peeves "so you know us?" he asked interested.

"Oh yes" Peeves announced doing loops in the air "Peevesy knows everything Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts knows and Hoggy Hoggy knows a lot" Peeves cackled.

"Then you know what would happen if you hurt her" Harry said threateningly.

"Why would Peevesy hurt little Rosey?" Peeves asked confused. "Little Rosey is Peevesies friend."

"Good" Harry said grinning "now if I remember that bit-bitter woman Umbridge starts this year" Harry said hoping Rose didn't catch his slip up he didn't want her to learn how to curse at five. "Want to run her out?"

"Daddy me and Peeves were playing" Rose whined.

Harry chuckled and placed Rose on the ground "ok but you're...it" he said tapping her and running slowly away so she could catch him.

Five minutes later Rose was riding on Peeves back to help her get away from Kreacher who was it when a loud voice rang out "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Harry turned and saw McGonagall standing there looking cross.

"Hey McGonagall long time no see" Harry grinned at his old professor.

McGonagall ignored him "PEEVES PUT THAT GIRL DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT HER."

"Awww but Peevesy and Little Rosey were having fun" Peeves and Rose both pouted.

"NOW!" McGonagall ordered.

Peeves did as he was told before McGonagall rounded on Harry "AND YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER NOT PLAYED ALONG WITH PEEVES. SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT."

Harry's good mood evaporated instantly. "Are you saying I deliberately allowed my daughter to be in danger?" he growled out. "Because if you are then you are wrong. Peeves would rather be destroyed than allow anything to happen to Rose. And if you didn't notice then I will tell you we were having fun playing a game of tag. Being kidnapped from our dimension by your illustrious headmaster Dumbledork is stressful and we were just relaxing and having fun. Or is fun not allowed at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall was shocked at what she heard. Peeves playing an innocent game of tag with a child. Dumbledore kidnapped people from another dimension? This person who looked like the recently deceased Harry Potter talking back to her. This seventeen year old had a daughter of five? Not knowing what to say McGonagall went to her old fall back "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespect to a professor" she said.

Harry broke into laughter "you do realize that i'm not a student here right?" he asked. "Also classes don't start for another month so you can't deduct points anyway."

"You-you're supposed to be dead." McGonagall whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes "yeah yeah this dimensions version of me is dead. However Dumbledork decided he needed a hero no matter what and without asking permission he summoned me and my daughter to this dimension to kill Voldemort for you."

"There must be some mistake. Albus would never do something like that" McGonagall said desperately.

"And yet here we are" Harry muttered before picking up Rose in his arms.

"The maniputive old man is making Daddy fight the bad man with no nose again" Rose muttered.

McGonagall stared shocked.

Harry kissed Rose's forehead "you know i'll win. I'll always be here for my little Rose" he said softly.

"Ok" Rose said quietly pouting.

"May I ask why you are here then?" McGonagall eventually asked.

"Need a place to stay" Harry shrugged. "Besides the wards of Hogwarts, Peeves and my own enchantments mean that Rose will be very safe here."

"Peevesy will protect Little Rosey" Peeves said seriously.

"Kreacher will protect Mistress Rose too" Kreacher added.

McGonagall eventually shook herself out of her shock "Rose was it?" she asked softly getting a nod from the girl. "I'm sorry for interrupting your playtime with Peeves, Kreacher and your...father."

"It's Ok" Rose said beaming brightly at the woman.

Harry placed Rose down. "Rose I just need to talk to McGonagall for a minute why don't you three keep playing."

"OK" Rose shouted before tapping Peeves "You're IT" she squealed before running away.

Harry watched the three play for a few seconds before he summoned the door to his suite and walked in McGonagall following as well.

Since all of the enchantments were done none of the runes were visible anymore but McGonagall could feel the magic coming from the room though it felt different.

"What did you wish to speak about Mr Potter?" she asked.

Harry sat down on a chair and gestured for McGonagall to do the same. "I need to know what happened to my counterpart throughout his Hogwarts years" he said seriously.

McGonagall sighed before sitting down "well in his first year he was placed in Gryffindor and I have to admit his attitude left a lot to be desired. He was arrogant, obnoxious and lazy all because he was the-boy-who-lived. He was almost immediately placed on the Quidditch team as a seeker because of his exceptional skill on a broom. On Halloween a troll was let loose in the school and finding out that one of the students Hermione Granger was in danger he rushed to rescue her though since she ended up doing his homework I can only assume he did it so she would owe him. Later on in the year he came to me saying how Professor Snape was trying to steal the Philosophers stone. I ignored him and he was placed in the hospital wing after a fight with Quirrel and he-who-must-not-be-named. The year went smoothly after that. In his second year nothing off note happened except that he flew to school in a car. His third year saw the release of Peter Pettigrew from Azkaban though nothing came off it. In his fourth year the Triwizard tournament happened and he was entered. He showed off to the whole school and it looked like he would win until he came back from the third task dead a note written in his blood was stuck to him announcing he-who-must-not-be-named had returned. The ministry claimed it was a hoax and had Cedric Diggory imprisoned in Azkaban shortly after he was kissed."

"So what you're saying" Harry began "is that he was an arrogant ponce and that he was an attention seeker."

"Yes" McGonagall said quietly.

"What do you know about the divorce between James and Lily?"

"James claimed that it was because a Muggleborn should not raise the-boy-who-lived but people suspect that it was because Lily refused to be a housewife who did as her husband commanded" McGonagall growled out.

"Thank you" Harry said sincerely. "This has been a big help."

"May I ask how your time a Hogwarts was?" McGonagall asked curious.

Harry said nothing and just raised a sleeve of his shirt showing off his right arm. McGonagall gasped. Every inch of his arm was covered in scars, several seemed to be from wild animals, one was from a fang that was almost bigger than the boys arm, most were from curses though.

"My whole body is like that" Harry said quietly. "And almost all of them rest on Dumbledork's head."

"No" McGonagall gasped silently.

"Something I learned about Dumbledork if it's for his Greater Good then no price is too high. Now if you'll excuse me it seems he is outside." With that Harry summoned a door for McGonagall to leave from. When she was gone he opened the door that would allow Dumbledork in.

Dumbledore was standing there with a disappointed look on his face. "Can I help you" Harry asked coldly.

"I set up a room for you on the fifth floor I felt it better suited for you" Dumbledork admonished.

Harry rolled his eyes "you mean the room that was up several flights of moving stairs that have cause numerous accidents and could harm my daughter?"

"I assure you Hogwarts is very safe" Dumbledork said.

"Troll, Possessed Professor, Acromantula colony in the forest, Giant three headed dog on the third floor, underage student entered in the Triwizard tournament. Need I continue?" Harry asked.

Dumbledork sighed "very well but may I ask why did you push away your friends?"

"One they are not my friends. They are my counter parts friends. Two calling me stupid for not playing Quidditch when it scares my daughter is not a good idea. Three asking incredibly personal questions when you just meet someone is incredibly rude. If they apologize then i'll give them another chance but only one more chance."

Dumbledork sighed again "I went and talked to China."

"And?" Harry asked raising an eye.

"I don't think it is wise for you to spend time with a woman who is obviously a dark witch as such i'll be confiscating the books you got from her" Dumbledork said trying to be stern.

Harry broke into laughter "you were kicked out weren't you. Let me make it clear China is not a dark witch she is not a light witch neither. China is not good or bad she is always out for number one and it is best for her to keep me happy as I tip her very well. But if you must know she is a collector of rare books and information. If you need something from her you must pay not expect her to just do as you tell her too." Harry laughed.

Dumbledork looked annoyed at that "either way I will have to confiscate the books you took."

Harry rolled his eyes "no."

"Now my boy now is not the time to be rebellious" Dumbledork admonished.

Harry slammed the door in Dumbledork's face and exited through another door to go and get Rose ready fro dinner.

That night when Rose was asleep he told Kreacher to carefully watch over her before he used a door to appear outside Dumbledork's office.

"Move" Harry ordered the gargoyle though it refused.

Growling Harry stalked forward and touched the gargoyle with his hand concentrating hard he forced his magic to make the gargoyle move allowing him passage.

Once it had moved Harry walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to Dumbledork's office. He wasn't surprised to see the man behind his desk. Harry knew he constantly used a time turner to catch up on his sleep. This allowed him to work twenty four hours a day.

"Ah Harry my boy can I help you?" Dumbledork asked eyes twinkling.

"Some important information has come to my attention and I need that fifty thousand pounds tonight" Harry ordered.

"And may I ask what that information is and why you need so much money?" Dumbledork asked.

"You may but I won't tell you" Harry snapped "now give me the money old man."

"My boy you should know that secrets shouldn't be kept" Dumbledork admonished.

"Oh you mean like how it's Snape's fault that Voldemort attacked me that night?" Harry asked innocently. "Or maybe how there is a prophecy stating only I can kill Voldemort?"

Dumbledork growled it was obvious Harry was pissing him off. He reached into a draw and pulled out a small wallet. "It has been spelled to hold fifty thousand pounds without attracting attention. But I beg you Harry Voldemort can only be defeated if we pool our knowledge and work together."

Harry snatched the wallet from Dumbledork's hand "if you stop being a manipulative ass hole then i'll consider it. In the meantime you should call Moody or Tonks here since no doubt you'll have someone tail me anyway."

Dumbledork sighed but did as he was told and stuck his head in the fire calling Tonks. A few seconds later a disgruntled and tired Tonks stepped through the fire place.

"This better be important" she growled.

"Of course it is" Harry chirped brightly just to annoy her "now come on let's go." With that he grabbed Tonks's hand and dragged her out of the office and out of Hogwarts.

As soon as they were out of Hogwarts borders he turned to her "I need you to apparate us to Muggle London preferably the shadier side of town."

Tonks sighed "why don't you apparate us where we need to go?"

"Because I can't" Harry glared "now hurry up."

Sighing Tonks grabbed Harry and shortly after they were in Muggle London. Harry quickly started moving around. It was the middle of the night and everywhere was closed by he walked with a purpose and even the thugs stayed out of his way. Eventually he stopped outside a run down internet cafe.

"What are we doing here?" Tonks asked curious.

"Just watch and see" Harry grinned.

Harry pushed through the door that revealed an empty internet cafe walking through the place without pausing he stopped at a toilet door and knocked. A minute later the door opened and a man who made Mundungus look honest stepped out "Whatcha want?" he barked.

"I need a Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver and twenty rounds" Harry said calmly.

The man stared at him "I don have any" he barked slamming the door shut.

Harry seemed unworried by this before calling out "forty thousand says you do."

The door opened instantly and the man held out his hand. Harry casually took out forty thousand pounds and payed the man.

The door slammed shut again and ten minutes later it was opened a box was pushed out then it was slammed shut. Harry picked up the box and opened it inspecting the contents.

"You payed forty thousand pounds for a gun?" Tonks asked shocked.

"The Smith and Wesson Model 500 is the most powerful revolver in production. This has more than double the power" Harry explained.

"But guns are taboo in the wizarding world" Tonks shouted.

Harry shrugged "so is the killing curse and yet it is still used."

"So you're just going to shoot Voldemort in the head then?" Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head "nah won't work if he's anything like my Voldemort then that won't kill him only hurt him. This is for his death eaters."

"So how will you kill him?" Tonks asked curious.

Harry smirked "i wont tell you how only that it will be very painful and drawn out as long as possible.

Tonks shuddered at the look Harry had when he said that before she apparated them both back to Hogwarts and went to tell Dumbledork about the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like this chapter i decided to do a chapter mainly focussing on Harry's relationship with his daughter. I don't think i did it too well but im sure the chapters good regardless so enjoy :D

* * *

The next month passed slowly for Harry. He strengthened the Enchantments on his suite so that elves couldn't pop in to it, he added indestructible enchantments on the doors and walls as well. However that only took two days most of Harry's work was spent enchanting his gun. He increased the power so one shot was equal to a blasting hex from Dumbledork or Voldemort, after some trial and error he was able to give it infinite ammo, and he spent three weeks placing the God Killer enchantment on it. This was a very dangerous enchantment that meant an immortal creature could not instantly heal any wounds from the gun so they could be killed and a mortal creature would not be able to heal the wounds at all This meant that even if the gun did not kill the mortal they would be scarred for life no matter how many healers they go to.

Sadly as a result of this he had to frequently ask Tonks or Moody to come over and help look after Rose as he was too busy to do it. It broke his heart when a few days into his enchanting Rose decided to just sit there and watch Harry instead of going and playing with Peeves or Kreacher. He really wanted to play with her and spend time with his daughter but he needed to be prepared for what was to come.

Dumbledork tried several times to manipulate Harry and try and get the man under his thumb unfortunately for him he went too far and it was just as Harry finished his work with his gun.

He had just finished his enchanting and was ready to test his gun when a loud scream was heard throughout the castle. Not thinking Harry summoned a door and ran through it into a corridor to see Severus Snape standing in front of Rose forcing her to look in his eyes. Growling in anger Harry drew his gun and let off a warning shot destroying the wall next to him "LET. MY. DAUGHTER. GO" he growled advancing on Snape.

Snape let go of Rose and turned to face Harry a sneer on his face "Potter as arrogant as your father. Don't think i'll let you get away with damaging school property."

Harry raised his gun and shot just behind Snape destroying that wall as well "the next one is through your head if you say another word or even move" Harry said coldly.

"DADDY" Rose cried running and hugging her father.

Harry bent down and hugged Rose tight "are you ok princess?" he asked softly.

"The scary man made my head hurt" she cried.

"KREACHER" Harry called out "take Rose to my room now" he ordered as soon as the elf appeared. "I'll be along shortly."

As soon as Rose and Kreacher were gone Harry turned to the still form of Snape. "YOU USED LEGIMANCY ON MY DAUGHTER?" he roared.

Snape sneered "the little brat's lying."

The look Harry sent Snape almost succeeded in killing the man, alas looks can't kill. "That pain she is feeling is because I put up Occlumency barriers in her mind. That pain is from them being ripped apart forcefully. You hurt my daughter and what I want to know is why"

"Don't you dare try and tell,,," is all Snape got out before he screamed in pain as his right hand was blown off.

"Wrong answer let's try again shall we?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Dumbledork's voice yelled.

Harry turned to face Dumbledork and Moody who had come running down the hallway. "You why weren't you here with Rose like I ordered" Harry spat at Moody.

"Put the gun down" Moody growled.

"Because you weren't here that son of a bitch tried to mind rape her" Harry said ignoring Moody.

"Now now my boy Severus would never do something like that i'm sure it's a misunderstanding" Dumbledork said.

Harry frowned then turned to face Moody "did he get Snape to call you to his office?"

"He did" Moody growled.

Harry raised his gun and pointed it at Dumbledork's head. "I need an unbreakable vow. You will not harm my daughter in any way shape or form, either directly, indirectly or through your convoluted plans. If you don't agree then i'll kill you."

"I'm sure something like that isn't necessary" Dumbledork said appealingly.

"I suggest you do it Albus" Moody said his wand now pointed at the old man.

Dumbledork sighed "very well."

A few minutes later the vow was made and Severus was dragged by Moody to the DMLE to be prosecuted for mind rape.

Harry gave one last glare at Dumbledork before calling a door to his suite and entering it slamming the door shut behind him.

Instantly Harry was tackled by his daughter who was still very upset "there there Rose I promise the scary man won't hurt you any more" he told her soothingly.

"I was so scared" she cried.

"Kreacher's sorry for not protecting Mistress Rose, Master Harry" the elf said sadly.

"It's fine Kreacher why don't you take the day off. I know i've been working you hard and me and my little princess will go get some ice cream" Harry said kindly.

"ICE CREAM" Rose shouted happily all traces of her previous sadness gone.

Harry chuckled in amusement and quickly threw some floo powder into the fire calling out 'Diagon Alley.' Soon he and Rose were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

He watched amused as Rose quickly ran through the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley shouting ice cream as she did.

Harry followed after her and tapped the correct bricks before walking through the entrance.

"Ok hold on to my hand I don't want you getting lost ok" he told Rose sternly.

"OK" Rose chirped grabbing his hand.

Having no wizarding money the two made their way to Gringotts to exchange the then thousand pounds they still had.

Entering the bank the two walked up to a spare teller "Hello Slipknife" Rose grinned.

Slipknife was shocked not only was the small human happy to see him she somehow knew his name. "Hello" he said giving his best sneer to try and scare the girl who remained unaffected.

"I would like to convert some Muggle Money into Galleons please Slipknife" Harry asked politely.

Slipknife snatched the wallet out of Harry's hand and instantly deposited a bag of galleons in it "Next" he called out.

"Bye bye" Rose waved as the two left the bank.

As soon as they were outside Harry broke into laughter. It was rare for a human to be polite to goblins let alone for a human to be happy to see them and remember a goblin by name. Yes Harry was sure that the bank was in turmoil wondering just what had happened.

The rest of the day went well for Rose and Harry. They got ice cream at Fortescues, spent their time walking the streets examining the shops. Harry bought Rose a flying stuffed dragon that she fell in love with and just had a wonderful time. Then Harry accidentally knocked some one over.

"Sorry about that" Harry said blushing, pulling himself to his feet and helping the stranger up as well.

"You should be" the woman said coldly.

"Daddy are you ok?" Rose asked worried.

"I'm fine princess" Harry said reassuringly before looking at the stranger and noticing it was Daphne Greengrass. "Fuck."

"Ohhhh Daddy said a bad word" Rose teased.

"Daddy huh?" Daphne said raising an eye at that "well then Daddy you should watch where you are walking."

"HE'S MY DADDY NOT YOURS AND IT'S YOUR FAULT HE FELL YOU MEAN OLD LADY" Rose shouted.

"Shhh Rose it's ok" Harry said trying to calm his daughter down.

"Old?" Daphne growled in annoyance "I am not old you brat."

"OLDIE OLDIE OLD LADY" Rose sung.

By now the three had attracted a big crowd and Harry was blushing bright red.

"Shouldn't have let her hang out with Peeves" he muttered.

"I am a beautiful YOUNG WOMAN not an old lady you damn brat" Daphne yelled.

"Hag" Rose smirked.

"Why you..."

"STOP IT" Harry roared.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Rose apologize for calling her old now" he ordered.

"But Daddy" Rose pouted.

"Now" Harry growled.

"Fine" Rose muttered. "Sorry for calling you old" she told Daphne.

Harry then turned to Daphne "Now you apologize for calling my daughter a brat."

"Make me" Daphne challenged.

Harry smirked "Your name is Daphne Greengrass, when you were twelve you had a crush on Stubby Boardman and still have a poster of him in your room. When you were thirteen you broke your mother's prized vase and blamed your sister Astoria at fourteen..."

"Sorry for calling you a brat" Daphne said blushing bright red before facing Harry "happy now?"

"Very" Harry smirked.

"How did you know all of that" she hissed dragging him into an empty alley, Rose following behind.

"You're esteemed headmaster summoned me and my daughter from another dimension and we were quite close. Quite frankly Daphne I know all your secrets."

"Yeah right" Daphne said sarcastically.

"Your first bout of accidental magic turned your hair into green grass because Tracy Davis told you it was a stupid name and you were trying to convince her that it wasn't."

"Daddy do you know the old lady?" Rose asked.

"Rose don't call her old it's not nice" Harry admonished.

"Yeah brat don't call me old" Daphne smirked.

"I'm not a brat" Rose pouted.

Harry sighed "play nice or i'll put both of you over my knee."

Daphne grinned "who know's I might like it" she said suggestively causing Harry to blush bright red.

"Hehe Daddy's face looks like a tomato" Rose giggled.

"So Daddy" Daphne purred teasing Harry "what's your name?"

A bright red Harry suddenly smirked. He bowed "forgive me milady where are my manners. I am Lord Harry James Potter and this is my daughter Rose Potter" he said elegantly enjoying the shock on Daphne's face.

Daphne gaped in shock "you look older than Potter" is all she managed to say.

Harry shrugged "different dimension different time."

"So how is it that you have a daughter that's so old" she asked.

Harry adopted an innocent voice "well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much" he began.

"Fine I get it you don't want to talk about it" Daphne groused. "So Potter what's your universe like?"

"There are a lot of dead bodies lying around" Harry said simply.

"The Dark Lord?" Daphne asked shocked.

Harry shook his head "Darquesse. To put it simply Dumbledork and Voldemort could combine their power and still be nothing compared to her."

Daphne gaped again "that bad?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded.

"Daddy" Rose said softly tugging on his leg.

"Just a second honey" Harry muttered.

"So what are you doing in Diagon Alley today?" Daphne asked.

"Well i've been busy so I decided to treat Rose to a day out" Harry said telling a half lie.

"Daddy" Rose said again.

"You?" Harry asked.

"Just my shopping for school" Daphne explained. "I just need to get my books."

"Daddy."

"Want us to join you?" Harry asked politely.

"Why Mr Potter are you trying to get me on a date?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"DADDY!" Rose yelled.

Harry sighed "what is it Rose?"

Rose squirmed "I need to go potty" she muttered.

Five seconds passed before Harry quickly picked up Rose and rushed out of the alleyway frantically looking for the nearest bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is Chapter 5 hope you like it :D  
Also please Review favourites and follows are great but honestly reviews are better and help me to know what people like and what they hate.

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony had begun and Harry watched on uninterested. He had gotten Peeves and Kreacher to occupy Rose elsewhere so that she wouldn't have to sit through the ceremony as well. Standing in the corner of the room hidden in the shadows and feeling like Filch, Harry watched.

Eventually the last first year was sorted and Harry waited for the hat to be removed, Dumbledork to make his speech, Umbitch to interrupt, everyone to doze off and then the feast to begin. Well that's how it was supposed to go at least.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called out.

"Fuck" Harry muttered before walking out into the open giving everyone a good look at him. He was wearing Ghastly's clothes and cut an intimidating sight. He was wearing black boots, black shirt a black Trench coat with silver rune markings all over it, black glove, a black Fedora and had his gun in a holster at the waist (design based off Spiderman Noir). With purpose he walked forward.

Instead of placing the hat on his head he yelled out for the entire hall to hear. "My name is Harry Potter and I come from another dimension. When your Harry Potter was murdered your esteemed Headmaster decided he needed a new Harry Potter and without asking for my permission he kidnapped me and my daughter and brought us to this world. Let me make it clear I am nothing like the Potter you knew. I have seen almost everyone I love die, I have killed many people and will most likely kill many more. I do not care about that boy-who-lived nonsense nor do I give a crap about Voldemort all I care about is my daughter and making sure she lives in a safe world where she can be happy." Everyone stared shocked. Harry was going to continue speaking when suddenly Rose came running through the hall doors and hid behind Harry withe a whispered 'hide me.'

Ten seconds later Peeves appeared "Little Rosey come out come out where ever you are" Peeves called.

"Peeves what's going on?" Harry asked calmly.

"Peevesy and Little Rosey playing hidey seeky with the elvsey" Peeves grinned.

"Well she's not here Peeves maybe you should try the kitchens" Harry lied calmly.

Peeves grinned and without another word flew off to the kitchens.

"Thank you Daddy" Rose said hugging Harry before running off to hide.

"That was my daughter Rose" Harry told the stunned room. "And as you may have noticed her and Peeves are close friends. Just think of this Peeves is a menace when he is happy so what do you think he will be like if one of you harms his friends and piss him off" Harry said giving an evil grin. Everyone in the hall paled at that.

Harry nodded "oh and just in case you are wondering your FORMER potions professor tried to mind rape my daughter and as such I blew off his right hand and that was me being nice to the slimy git. Now if you'll excuse me I have no wish to be sorted and i'm sure the supreme headmaster of stupidity has a speech he wishes to say." with that Harry stalked off back to his corner.

"Ah yes thank you for that...interesting speech Mr Potter" Dumbledork said awkwardly. "We have a few staff changes this year. As Professor Snape is unable to work due to being locked in Azkaban he has been replaced by Professor Lily Evans also replacing Professor Hooch as the flight instructor is Professor James Potter. Finally replacing Professor Moody is Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Hem. Hem. Thank you for that wonderful introduction" Umbitch said before launching into her speech.

Harry rolled his eyes in boredom and walked over to the Slytherin table falling in besides Daphne. "Ten Galleons says no practical spells are allowed in her class" he bet.

Daphne glared at him "you blew off Professor Snape's hand" she hissed.

"He hurt Rose" Harry said shrugging. "Besides he's left handed so he still has his wanking hand at least."

Daphne and the rest of the Slytherin's looked sick at that "if it wasn't funny i'd kill you for inserting that thought in my head" she growled.

Harry smirked "you can't even win an argument with a five year old why should I be scared of you?"

"Are you really Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Well let's see I have the trademark Potter hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar, I introduced myself as Harry Potter and Dumbledork called me Harry Potter. I am obviously George Washington" Harry said sarcastically.

"I knew you weren't Potter" Malfoy sneered.

Harry banged his head on the table "how did you get into the house of the cunning? Fucking hell your stupidity astounds me."

Daphne patted him on the back as if giving her sympathy "I ask myself that every day" she announced.

Malfoy turned bright red "when my father hears about this" he growled.

"He will do nothing because you are a pathetic excuse for a wizard who can't even go to the potty without your fathers help" Harry muttered bored.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry watched in amusement as the spell flew from Malfoy's wand. Normally Harry would dodge it but he wanted to see how tough Ghastly's clothes were. They didn't even tear.

"Is that all?" Harry asked giving a fake yawn.

"H-h-how that should have worked" Malfoy stuttered.

"As I said pathetic excuse for a wizard" Harry muttered.

"You're playing a dangerous game pissing him off" Daphne whispered "what happens if his father does get involved?"

'Then there will be one less Death Eater" Harry whispered back so no one else could hear.

It was at that point that the feast began and Harry called out for Kreacher giving him orders to go and get Rose so she could join in.

"So Potter how is it that you know Daphne?" Tracy Davis asked.

"Well I ran into her in Diagon Alley and since I knew her in my dimension I figured i'd hang out with her at the Slytherin table" Harry said calmly.

"Oh?" Tracy asked "how well did you know her?"

Harry smirked "she has a mole under her left breast."

The Slytherin table gaped, Daphne turned bright red and Harry broke into laughter.

"Y-y-you mean w-we?" Daphne stuttered.

"So is she Rose's mother?" Tracy asked. "But wait you look eighteen or seventeen does that mean you two did it at twelve?" Tracy asked shocked.

"A gentleman never tells" Harry smirked.

"Oh shove off Potter am I Rose's mother or not?" Daphne growled.

"Rose's mother is dead" Harry said suddenly serious "you look alive to me."

"Harry mate" came Ron's voice "why don't you come and sit with us instead of these snakes."

Harry turned and glared at the red headed boy "because i'm not the type who like's to sit with bigots like a certain someone" he spat.

Ron turned bright red and stormed off in a huff.

"Daddy" Rose called out hugging him.

Harry chuckled "hey Rose how did hide and seek go?"

"I won. Peeves couldn't find me" she said grinning wide.

"Excellent now how about some dinner to celebrate" he said picking Rose up and sitting her on his lap.

"OK" Rose said excitedly before seeing Daphne "what's that old lady doing here" she muttered.

"Nice to see you too brat" Daphne glared.

"Rose Daphne is a friend of mine please stop calling her old" Harry said sternly.

"But she called me brat" Rose pouted.

"That's because you are a brat" Daphne shot it "but i'm not old."

Harry sighed "Rose it's not nice and Daphne if you don't play nice then I won't help you with your Runes work this year."

"Who say's I need your help Potter" Daphne asked.

Harry quickly took out a pen and scribbled some runes on the table after pushing some magic into them the table was made out of solid gold.

Everyone in the hall gaped "Deal" Daphne said after picking her jaw up off the floor.

"Good" Harry said grinning "Now Rose will you be nice or do I have to take away your dragon?" he asked.

"I'll be good" Rose said instantly.

"Good girl" Harry chuckled before making a plate of food for him and Rose.

All of the Slytherins besides Daphne and Tracy ignored Harry while they ate though he kept getting strange looks.

"Harry I would like to talk to you" James said halfway through their meal.

"That's nice" Harry commented going back to his meal.

"Now" James demanded.

"Nah i'm good."

"That's it you're grounded" James yelled.

"Daddy why is the old man saying you're grounded?" Rose asked.

Harry shrugged "I think he may be crazy. Stay away from him Rose he could be dangerous" Harry stage whispered.

"Ok" Rose said looking nervously at James.

"I would never hurt my granddaughter" James growled.

"That's nice" Harry commented "but what does that have to do with me and Rose?"

"Because Rose is my granddaughter and you're my son" James yelled.

"James just leave them alone" Lily called from the staff table.

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD" James roared.

Harry stiffened and stood up placing Rose on the ground next to him. "You are in the presence of a five year old girl. I don't care if you are bigoted, stupid, rude or whatever but do not spout that racist idiocy in front off my daughter" Harry growled. "I don't want her to be tainted by your stupid ideals."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" James roared.

"Professor Evans, Professor Potter and Mr Potter perhaps it would be best to meet in my office. Now" Dumbledork ordered.

"Very well" Harry agreed picking Rose up in his arms "come on sweety you can play with Fawkes" he announced.

"YAY FAWKES" Rose cheered. "Let's go. come on Daddy."

Harry chuckled "fine fine i'm going" he laughed as he walked out of the hall ignoring everyone else.

Harry made his way to Dumbledork's office with the others trailing behind. As soon as they were inside he place Rose on the ground and she happily ran over and started to pet Fawkes with a squeal.

"So what's this meeting about?" Harry asked the old man.

"First of all I would like you to apologize for talking to your father like that" Dumbledore said sternly while James puffed himself up.

Harry rolled his eyes "No. One he is not my father, my father's dead after giving his life to protect his wife and son. Two he deserved it. Three I just don't feel like it."

"You arrogant brat how dare you talk to Dumbledore like that" James seethed.

"You're right how could I be so rude as to talk to the man who kidnapped me and my daughter and who got his pet snake to mind rape my daughter" Harry muttered sarcastically.

Dumbledore sighed "You should learn to forgive Harry we all make mistakes."

"Nah can't be bothered forgiving you. If you want I can test out my gun on you and color the walls with your brains instead."

"That won't be necessary" Dumbledork said shaking slightly. "That brings me to my next point. I would like you to hand over your gun. They are taboo here in the wizarding world."

Harry smirked when he saw Lily roll her eyes "you mean you wish for me to hand over the weapon that would make it easier for me to deal with death eaters because it's taboo? Nah not going to if the death eaters are going to use the Unforgiveables then i'll use my gun."

"But think of the kind of example you are setting for your daughter. You're teaching her that it's ok to disobey authority" Dumbledork admonished.

"Better that than blindly following an old fool" Harry shot back.

"I'm afraid my boy that you are going dark you must change your ways or you will be lost forever" Dumbledork muttered.

"With all due respect Professor" Lily piped up. "You summoned him to kill Voldemort the most powerful wizard alive. What did you expect a fluffy kitten?"

Harry cracked up laughing at that. It would be hilarious to see a fluffy kitten attacking Voldemort.

"Shut up Mudblood" James hissed.

Growling in annoyance Harry punched James in the face causing him to fall to the floor "I believe I told you not to say that around my daughter."

"You bastard" James spat drawing his wand only for Lily to stun him.

"Don't know why I married him" Lily muttered putting her wand away.

"You were just an incredibly stupid fangirl" Harry said kicking James in the balls.

"Gee thanks" Lily said sarcastically.

"Any time" Harry grinned.

"Er perhaps we should call it a night" Dumbledore said hesitantly.

"Very well. Come on Rose say good night to Fawkes" Harry called out.

"But Daddy" Rose whined "Fawkes wants me to stay."

Fawkes nodded his head in agreement letting out a small chirp.

"Well why doesn't Fawkes just come along as well then."

"I'm afraid that's not possible as Fawkes is my familiar" Dumbledork said as Fawkes flew onto Harry's shoulder and let out a chirp as if to say let's go.

Without saying a word Harry just grinned before leaving the room with Fawkes and Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all a few of you are correct my characters are a tad one imensional yet i'm hoping to work on that.

also its not that Harry trusts those that can be trusted and distrusts those that can't its just that those who have proven to be bad people in his dimension or this new one are taken with caution if they prove they can be trusted then they will. but those who could be trusted in his dimension are more likely for him to get along with.

ps please don't kill me for the changes to two of our favourite characters.

* * *

First day of classes was interesting for Harry and Rose. Probably because the two weren't in any classes and thus could randomly attend any they wanted. They started off with fifth year Charms with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Ah Mr Potter are you and your daughter attending our class today?" Flitwick asked causing everyone to turn and face the two.

"Well I have to admit you were always my favorite teacher and I figured Rose would enjoy the class" Harry grinned sitting down in the back with Rose.

"Excellent" Flitwick said bouncing on his feet. "Well class today we just revising the summoning and banishing charms." With a wave of his wand several cushions appeared and the class quickly got to work.

Rose watched the cushions flying around the room excited "Daddy can you do that?" she asked.

Harry frowned "sorry Rose I can't do that but I can do something else" he said.

"What?" Rose asked excitedly.

Grinning Harry grabbed a cushion that had flown nearby and pushed his magic into it, enchanting it. The cushion slowly rose into the air and then it started bouncing around the room off furniture and peoples heads. Though Harry made sure it bounced softly.

Rose pouted "that's no fun."

"Sorry honey" Harry said sadly "I just can't do what they are doing."

"Heh I knew you weren't that great hanging out with Slytherins" came Ron's sneering voice. "Can't even do a basic fourth year spell."

"Wasn't that your cushion that exploded?" Harry growled out.

"Least i'm not a squib" Ron smirked.

"STOP BEING MEAN TO MY DADDY!" Rose shrieked causing everyone in the class to stare.

"Rose calm down, he's just a moron" Harry said soothingly.

"R-R-R-Ron j-just leave th-them a-alone" a voice stuttered.

Turning Harry gasped in shock sitting there was a boy who had such little presence he was almost invisible, he had a black eye, was almost anorexic and was shaking in fear. Harry had never seen this boy before.

"Ah speaking of squibs" Ron sneered "mind your own business Longbottom."

Harry frowned. Longbottom? As in Neville Longbottom? What happened to him? Harry was an expert at melee fighting but put a sword in his Neville's hands and he was indestructible. What happened to the self assured boy full of courage?

Neville cowed instantly. Harry turned and wondered why Flitwick wasn't doing anything to stop Ron and the look the man had while he stared at Harry made it obvious. The professor was waiting to see how Harry would react.

Well in that case Harry knew exactly how to shut up Ron. He grabbed his still bouncing Cushion and enchanted it with a small illusion and changed the bouncing enchantment to one where it followed Ron. As soon as he let go of the cushion everyone watched in shock as a huge spider jumped at Ron.

"AAAAAHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" Ron shrieked running around the classroom causing everyone to break into laughter.

"Let me make myself clear" Harry said calmly after Ron passed out.

"I do not like bullies. Male, female, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Magical, non magical it does not matter to me who you are. I do not discriminate. However if you are one of those that do discriminate I suggest you stop or like Weasly there you will find yourself pissing yourself in fright." The entire class shuddered at the look Harry sent them but Flitwick just started clapping.

"Excellent speech Mr Potter" Flitwick cheered.

"Thank you professor. I just hope everyone learns to work together and stop being ignorant before Voldemort makes his move and war starts."

"S-s-so he-he's r-really b-back?" Neville asked shocked.

"Yeah" Harry said simply "so what are you going to do about it?"

"M-m-m-me? I-I-I'm just a s-squib" Neville stuttered.

"Antonin Dolohov. Do you know who that is?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head.

"He's the one man I could never beat" Flitwick piped up.

Everyone stared in shock. Flitwick was a renown duelist champion and he could never beat this man.

"Well he was one of Voldemort's men and in my universe one Neville Longbottom chopped off his head."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD" Rose shouted.

"H-h-he m-m-m-must h-h-have been p-powerful" Neville said sadly.

Harry shrugged. "In our first few years he was actually pathetic. Then his father's wand broke and he started to use a foci that was properly suited to him and he became one of the most powerful in our year."

"B-b-but Gran s-said th-that Dad's w-w-wand was p-powerful" Neville stuttered shocked.

"Problem is that it's made for Latin spells when you are better suited for Greek spells that work of emotions. So you need a wand that is powered more by your emotions than your focus." Harry explained.

"I-I c-can b-b-be strong?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Of course" Harry grinned "in fact i'll help you."

"But you can't even cast simple forth year spells" Hermione pointed out.

"And yet I can turn a table into gold, sending a cushion bouncing around the room, create illusions and much much more" Harry pointed out.

"Can you teach me how to do that as well?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Nope" Harry said simply "in fact i'm not even teaching Neville how to do that i'm teaching him something else."

"Wh-what?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned "I'm going to teach you how to stand up for yourself. In fact" Harry called out. "If anyone wishes to learn how to defend themselves then meet in the great hall at eight pm tonight."

...

That night the great hall was full of students after the rumors got around that the new Harry Potter was teaching a defence class.

Neville walked in uncertainly and stayed at the back trying to hide.

Ron swaggered in boasting about how HE would teach Potter a thing or two abut magic.

Hermione walked in reading two books at once mumbling to herself.

Daphne walked in curious though she stayed at the back near Neville to watch everything.

Several of the Professors walked in watching curiously.

Lily walked in curious to see exactly what her alternate son would be able to teach.

James walked in arrogantly as if he believed everyone was there because of him.

When it reached eight Harry walked into the room with Rose, Kreacher and Peeves in tow. Everyone stopped talking and looked on in interest. "Congratulations" Harry shouted. "You all know how to shut up now as to why you are here. You are all here to learn how to defend yourselves is that correct?"

Some people nodded assent while others stayed quite and a few namely James, Ron and Malfoy scoffed. Harry stared at those three "so you believe there is nothing I can teach you?"

"I've been fighting dark wizards since you were in nappies" James scoffed.

Harry smirked "how about a little fight then?"

"Ready when you are" James challenged.

Instantly Harry dropped to the floor and tapped a stone. Runes appeared all over the great hall and before anyone could react James was bound. "Why I believe i've won" Harry smirked.

"CHEATING BASTARD" James yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes "I believe you said and I quote, ready when you are. Well I am always ready."

James growled "well runes aren't much good in a real fight."

"First lesson" Harry called out "when ever possible tip the field of battle in your favour or move the battle to where it is in your favour. For instance when I first moved to Hogwarts I snuck out each night and enchanted many of the rooms. This gives me an advantage in most fights in these walls."

"And what do you do when you have to fight in an area where you have not prepared with runes? Lily asked.

Harry smirked "want to find out?"

Lily grinned before pulling out her wand and sending a wordless spell at Harry who just pulled a rock out of his pocket and threw it at the spell. "Flitwick do you mind setting up some barriers so no one get's hurt?"

Without a word Flitwick set up barrier after barrier around the two.

Then the battle began properly Lily cast spell after spell at Harry all of which he dodged was amazed at her creativeness she sent patroni to charge him startling him. Conjured debris to send flying around the field, used a summoning charm on her missed spells to cause them to attack him from behind and yet she never hit Harry.

After she started to tire he pulled several rocks out of his pockets and threw them in the air. Instantly the rocks bombarded Lily, in her tired state she wasn't able to dodge all of them and one rock hi her. The rock changed form as it hit her, it expanded and enveloped Lily in a huge ball before shrinking down to pocket sized.

Everyone watched shocked as Harry walked up and kicked the rock causing it to break and Lily to appear.

"LILY!" she shouted though this was ignored by everyone.

"So I think I have won" Harry grinned.

"It would appear so" Lily said with a proud smile.

Harry turned and faced the crowd. "As you see I bet Lily without even drawing a wand which I assure you is only a stick in my hands. How I beat Lily is something I can not teach you but there is a simple lesson in what I have shown all of you tonight can any of you guess what it is?"

"Always be prepared" a cold yet airy voice called out.

Harry turned and looked at steely blue eyes, surrounded by an angelic looking face and dyed black hair. His eyes quickly picked up suspicious bulges in her robes most likely weapons of one sort or another. This woman was not one to be messed with and even worse is that if she was anything like her counter part then she had an unknown form of The Sight. Harry grinned this woman would be dangerous and a lot of fun.

"You are correct Luna" he said giving a mock bow causing her to glare at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is a bit shorter than I wanted but if i went any longer then it would have just been too stretched. I hope you like it and i'm honestly surprised no one has flamed me over Luna yet.

* * *

Everyone instantly backed away from Luna shocked to see her there.

"Miss Lovegood you are supposed to be in detention" Flitwick said sternly.

"And yet i'm not" Luna said mockingly.

"Daddy whose that scary old lady?" Rose asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and your damn right i'm scary, shrimp" Luna said menacingly to Rose.

Rose just stuck out her tongue at Luna.

Luna growled "damn shrimp i'll teach you some manners" she yelled drawing a wand and firing off a quick stunner.

Everyone watched as the stunner bounced off a shimmering white wall and went flying to Luna who expertly dodged it.

"I suggest you put away you wand. NOW" Harry said coldly his gun pointed at Luna.

"Or what Potter? What's the golden boy gonna do" Luna sneered.

Harry quickly shot a wall and everyone minus Rose, Kreacher, Peeves and Luna looked on in shock as it collapsed. "I told you to put your wand away. Now do it."

"Temper temper mr Potter" Luna smirked putting her wand away. Harry didn't take his gun off her.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw and a weeks worth of detentions" Flitwick yelled at Luna.

Luna smiled wide "looks like I beat James's record already and i'm only in my fourth year."

"Least i'm not some psycho bitch who believes in creatures that aren't there" James yelled still bound.

Everyone instantly took several steps away from James, even the teachers.

"Psycho bitch am I?" Luna asked quietly, dangerously.

"You heard me" James said smugly.

Luna stalked forward towards James her face filled with wrath. "Y-y-y-you sh-should stop L-L-L-Luna" came Neville's stuttering voice.

Luna whirled around and glared at him "mind your own business Neville" she spat.

Neville cringed instantly and backed away.

"That's what I thought" Luna sneered turning back to face James.

When she wasn't looking at him. Neville pulled out his wand and silently cast a stunner. It was slow, weak and Harry was sure that it stalled several times but it flew true and hit Luna in the back knocking her out.

"I-I-I am s-s-so dead" Neville muttered.

Everyone stared in shock.

Harry walked forward and picked Luna up in his arms "don't worry about it Neville. Once she wakes up i'll have a talk with her and everything will be fine" he said smiling.

Neville stared in shock completely surprised that someone was doing something for him.

Harry summoned the door to his room "Rose do you think you can open the door for me?" he asked.

"OK" Rose chirped before opening the door and the two plus Kreacher walked through Harry carrying Luna in his arms.

Harry placed Luna on the couch when Lily, Daphne and Neville walked in the door. "Forgot to close the door" Harry muttered quietly.

"What are you doing?" Daphne hissed. "She's dangerous."

"Yeah Harry she attacked Rose what are you doing with her" Lily demanded.

"H-H-Harry. Th-thank you for t-trying t-t-to help m-m-me but she is d-dangerous" Neville stammered.

Harry calmly said "before I say anything close the door."

The two woman glared at him but Neville did as ordered and closed the door.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"Get talking" Daphne demanded.

Harry sighed. "In my world Luna Lovegood was one of the most innocent people you will ever meet. Even after helping me fight a war she still had that spark of innocence. The only thing that is different in this world compared to my own is that I was raised by Lily and James not Petunia and Vernon. So what I want to know is how that caused Luna to become like this."

"She wasn't always like this" Neville said sadly. "When she was younger she would talk about creatures that didn't exist, was always smiling and nice. But she came back to school second year and her hair was dyed, she refused to believe in any imaginary creatures and she was like this. No one knows what happened."

"Are you saying Luna was... nice?" Daphne asked shocked.

"You make it sound like a surprise" Luna growled sitting up.

Instantly three sets of wands were pointed at her. "Sleeping beauty finally awakens" Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut up Potter" Luna snarled. "I am not your Luna nor will I ever be that ditz again."

Harry quickly punched towards Luna's head only for the girl to move out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?" she growled pushing him away.

Harry smirked "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Daphne asked.

Harry grinned wide "i'm not telling" he sing songed.

All three women glared at Harry.

"Hey Neville" Harry suddenly said to the shy boy. "Want me to create you a new foci?"

"Y-y-you c-c-can do that?" Neville asked shocked.

"You are a wand crafter?" Lily asked in shock.

"Nope" Harry grinned. "But i'm not making him a wand just a magical foci instead."

"Th-th-thank you" Neville stuttered.

"So am I done here?" Luna asked annoyed.

Harry pulled out his rune kit and a rock before inscribing the rock with several runes. "Sure go. I'll come and see you later on in the week. I've got something to show you."

"What?" Luna asked eyes narrowed.

Harry ignored her getting into his rune crafting.

"Stupid Potter" Luna growled stalking out of the room.

"So what are you doing?" Lily asked looking over his shoulder.

"I'm making runes that will interact with a person's magic to tell me what would be the best type of foci for them" Harry explained.

"That's impossible" Daphne said.

Harry ignored her and passed Neville the rock. Instantly it lit up and several glowing runes appeared in the air.

Harry whistled "damn you sure don't do things half way do you."

"Wh-wh-what's wr-wrong?" Neville asked worried.

"Nothing" Harry said running to a nearby bookshelf and taking several books off the shelf quickly flipping through them. "The runes that the stone made appear says that your ideal focus is an automaton, which isn't unusual in it's self. But what is unusual is that is a specific automaton design that is merged with a being of pure magic. Neville my friend yours is one of the most powerful Foci's in existence. Assuming I can get everything I need of course."

"Wh-wh-what's an au-autom-maton?" Neville asked.

"It's an artificial creation. It is said that the lost artificers used to use them for their magic" Daphne announced shocked.

Harry nodded "yeah but don't worry Neville you're not an Artificer if I had to guess I would guess closer to a warrior mage" Harry stopped flipping through his books "well that sucks" he muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh I just need to make my way to New York, sneak into a camp, break into a bunker that is two hundred years old and can only be opened by a I can beg a paranoid asshole to make the automaton for me."

"Can't you make it?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head "nah it's beyond my skills. I enchant objects not create them. Well looks like I better prepare a gift for the blacksmith."

"Y-y-you are g-going to America f-f-for me?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged "yeah it's no big deal. I need to go to Canada anyway so may as well make a small stop."

"Why are you going to Canada?" Lily asked.

Harry smirked "it's a secret."

The woman glared at him again.

"Hmmm who should I take with me Tonks or Moody. Hey Rose who do you want to baby sit you while i'm gone?" Harry asked his daughter.

"MOODY" Rose yelled excitedly.

Harry grinned "ok dear guess i'm taking Tonks. Now you three get out i've got work I need to do." With that Harry quickly pushed the three guests out of his rooms and closed the door quickly getting to work.


	8. Chapter 8

"You... are...an...ass" Tonks gasped struggling to regain her breath from the cross country apparition.

Harry shrugged "it could be worse. Believe me I know people all over the world, granted they may not know me in this world. I could have gotten you to take me to new zealand or China instead. Now come on let's go."

Growling Tonks got her self to her feet and walked out of the alleyway after Harry to see the busiest city she had ever seen.

Harry ignored her gaping and pulled a coin out of his pocket throwing it on the street. "Stop Chariot of Damnation" he yelled.

Tonks looked on in shock as a taxi made of smoke appeared in front of them. Harry opened the door and shoved Tonks in before following after her. "We need to get to Long Island and try to stay on the roads" he ordered.

"Ah the wanderer of the worlds, The Enchanter, master of the Hallows and all round jack ass as you say" a creepy old lady said before the cab sped off down the street.

"What is this cab?" Tonks asked shocked as they ended up on the sidewalk.

"Grey Sisters Taxi Service a lot more fun than the knight Bus" Harry grinned.

"Pah the Knight Bus is no way to travel all slow and boring" an old lady muttered.

"True but at least the driver can see" another lady replied.

"Shut up Agony" the driver growled.

"She can't see?" Tonks asked horrified.

"The three sisters only have one eye between them but relax they are good drivers and very wise."

"They just hit a dog" Tonks growled.

"Yes very wise" a sister said.

"We know many things" another replied.

"Like the streets of New York."

"The location of what you seek."  
"The location of what you need."

"and the best bagel stand in all of New York."

Suddenly the cab stopped and Tonks crashed into the seat in front of her. "I think we're here" Harry said getting out and dragging Tonks with him.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway" Tonks growled.

"Well just over that hill where the three kids are fighting an army of monsters is a bunker I need to break into" Harry said calmly.

3

2

1

"FUCK"

Harry reached into his storage space and pulled out a sword handing it to Tonks. "Spells will only slow them down use this. And for the love of god try not to die" he said before drawing his gun and rushing forward.

Shooting with his right hand Harry drew several rocks from his pocket with his left hand and threw them at the monsters. As the rocks went flying the grew bigger and bigger until boulders crashed through the monster ranks.

"Get over the hill" Harry yelled to the kids. "You will be safe there."

the kids minus a twelve year old gothic looking girl with a shield and spear did as he said while that girl ran forward and engaged the monsters in combat.

"This is going to hurt" Harry muttered before tapping several runes on his arms. Instantly runes all over his body appeared glowing blood red. The pain was almost unbearable for Harry but he felt as his muscle density and his reflex's increased. He could move faster, react faster and kill faster.

He jumped over one monsters head and put a shot right through it. He grabbed two monsters and wrestled them to the ground before snapping their necks. He saw Tonks apparating everywhere effortlessly chopping off the monsters heads.

Harry heard a scream of pain as the young girl fell to the ground and got surrounded by the monsters. "Fucking hell" Harry muttered before he leaped over to where she was and started killing the monsters surrounding her. He shot them, punched them, snapped necks and utterly annihilated them. It was a blood bath, or it would be if the monsters didn't turn into gold dust.

Soon all of the monsters were dead and Harry, Tonks and the girl were safe. Deactivating his runes Harry staggered a step then passed out.

...

Harry woke up to find himself in a bed with Tonks sleeping on a chair next to him. Smirking Harry moved closer to her, put his mouth to her ear and yelled "WAKE UP!"

Jumping several feet into the air Tonks woke up. "Ass" she muttered when she saw Harry on the ground laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Harry laughed.

Tonks glared at him "mind telling me exactly what this place is?"

Harry got to his feet. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It's a summer camp for Demi-Gods."

"Riiiiight. What is it really?"

"Your friend speaks the truth. This is indeed a summer camp for Demi-Gods though how a mortal knows that is beyond me" a centaur said as he walked in.

"Hey Chiron" Harry grinned. "I''m Harry and if you'll excuse me Tonks and I have some business to do."

"I'm afraid Lord Zeus wishes to talk with you before you leave" Chiron said. "Right this way." With that Chiron turned around and led the two outside.

"Lord Zeus?" Tonks asked in a whisper.

"King of the Greek Gods. A self important asshole" Harry replied.

"Seriously?"

"yeah."

They made their way outside and saw the gothic looking girl and a large man wearing a blue suit standing there. "Ah so these are the young heroes who saved my daughter" the man said imperiously.

Harry didn't even look at him as he turned and walked to the forest. "Wouldn't have needed to save her if you had acted like a proper father" he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked blinking confused.

Harry ignored him "Tonks hurry up."

"Coming" Tonks yelled running after Harry.

A lightning bolt hit the ground in front of Harry and Tonks. "What did you say to me?" the man growled.

"I said that you are a terrible father" Harry replied back. "You may be king of the gods but you do not deserve the title of father and you disgust me."

Zeus let out a roar of anger and pulled his master bolt from it's sheath. With a quick flick of his wrist it went flying towards Harry and Tonks who tried to dodge. Unfortunately they moved too slow. Luckily they did not need to move as a wall of earth intercepted the lightning bolt.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that brother" a pale, thin man in a suit of souls said calmly.

"What are you doing here Hades" Zeus growled.

"I can not allow you to attack him. It will hurt my master if you do so" Hades said with a small smirk.

"Your master?" Zeus asked shocked. "I am your Lord and I am your master. Now MOVE!"

Hades frowned and suddenly Zeus was grabbed by several skeletons. "You may be the King of The Gods but I am the lord of the dead. I am your older brother. You are not stronger than me I have only allowed you to believe that little illusion of yours. Do not call yourself my master again brother" Hades snarled.

"Wh-what's happening?" Tonks asked. "Whose the pale guy?"

"That's Hades lord of the dead and I think we just caused a war between the gods" Harry whispered munching on popcorn.

"Should I be worried?" Tonks asked nervously.

Harry shrugged "you should be fine. Besides we have a bunker to rob now let's go."

"And just leave them like that?" Tonks asked gesturing to the two gods who were in an epic sword fight to the death.

"They'll be fine. Chances are Mr D will interrupt and they'll be drunk in an hour now let's go." Harry ordered.

"Fine" Tonks muttered following after Harry.

While walking to the bunker a thought popped up in Tonks's head. "Hey why do you have a sword anyway when you use a gun?"

"Huh?" Harry asked. "Oh right. That's Gryffindor's sword. He originally stole it from goblins who stole it from Hephaestus the blacksmith god. I figured if worst come to worst I could use it to bribe him. If we don't need to bribe Hephaestus you can have it if you want" Harry said flippantly walking up to a cliff face.

Tonks gaped. "You are just giving me Gryffindor's sword? Just like that?"

Harry shrugged "why not? It's not like I have any use for it. Now if you don't mind can you send an incendio to the cliff face?"

Tonks looked at Harry confused but did as he said, after all she just saw two gods fight each other, monsters turn into gold dust and had been offered Gryffindor's sword, oh and ridden in a cab with three ladies who only had one eye driving. How much weirder could the day get?

Instantly the cliff face lit up and a door appeared. Harry walked over and opened the door. "Thank god for that" he grinned "Hephaestus s way too antisocial."

Harry walked into the bunker with Tonks following him looking around. It was easily the size of wo football fields and filled with machinery and weapons of all sorts.

"Hmmm where is it where is it" Harry muttered to himself quietly wandering through aisles of machinery before he saw exactly what he needed. "Still can't believe there s only one Squirrel automaton is existence" he muttered grabbing the squirrel.

* * *

Bet you were expecting something cooler than a squirrel :P well let's face it squirrles are as cool s It gets so are sparrows I think its that S in the name but then again snakes are lame. hmmmmm oh well :)


	9. Chapter 9

First of all I apologize for several things. One last chapter was complete shite in my opinion i just kinda realised i had no idea what to do with it. I may change it later but who knows so again sorry. Though if you liked it great :) Two Sorry for the late update works picked up and i just haven't been in much of a writing mood. I know it sucks :( but food is always nice :P

Secondly this chapter is a tad short but i felt that this ending for the chapter was a good spot. (I actually had a completely different idea for how this chapter would go but it sorta wrote it's self.)

Lastly im gonna do a poll Who do you want Harry to be with  
-Daphne?

-Luna?

-Lily (If you're into that?)

-Rose's mother? (Not saying who it is. It may even be one of the above three. But i already know who it is)

-No one?

-Some one else? (if so please say who)

also no harem. pm or review who you think it should be :)

* * *

After a quick stop in the Canadian forests Harry and Tonks found themselves outside of Hogwarts.

"I hate you" Tonks growled.

"It wasn't so bad" Harry smirked.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" Tonks yelled.

"Only a few times" Harry pouted.

"AND THAT"S SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT BETTER?"

"Well I did give you a cool sword" Harry tried.

"THAT"S BESIDE THE POINT" Tonks shouted.

"How bout I but you some clothes like mine" Harry offered.

"Five sets" Tonks growled.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but a glare from Tonks instantly shut him up so he just nodded.

"Good boy" Tonks said condescendingly before apparating away.

Grumbling about pushy gold digging women Harry walked through the gate and slowly made his way up to Hogwarts. As soon as he entered the castle he saw a sight that he would never forget as long as he lived. NEVER.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. The greatest Auror in a long time. The one who Dark Wizards check under their beds for at night. The most paranoid and arguably most powerful man around was running down the hall away from a little girl while wearing a long frilly pink dress and make up.

Harry stood there for several seconds while his brain tried to process what was happening.

"But you forgot the shoes" Rose whined. Instantly glass slippers appeared where Moody's boots were.

"Fuck where's Creevey when you need him" Harry muttered before falling to the ground in laughter.

Moody saw him and whirled around to face him "I am never baby-sitting that damn brat again" Moody growled.

"But you-you-you look so b-b-beautiful" Harry laughed.

"See" Rose agreed happily.

"Next time Tonks can baby-sit" Moody growled.

"Don't you like baby-sitting me?" Rose asked quietly looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

Harry tried to contain his smirk he knew she was acting.

"No no I love baby-sitting you" Moody said trying not to make the girl cry. "I just have a lot of work to do."  
"You enjoy playing dress up?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Of course" Moody agreed.

Suddenly all Moody was wearing was woman's underwear. Harry and Rose both cracked up laughing. "K-K-Kreacher" Harry laughed. "Camera now."

Instantly Kreacher appeared with a camera straight away. The elf was about to take a photo of Moody when the old wizard blew it apart with his wand.

"Spoilsport" Harry pouted.

"Spoilsport" Rose echoed.

Moody raised his wand as if he was about to hex the two before he turned around and stalked away muttering about annoying brats and their fathers. Still in the dress, shoes and make up.

"I need to get a pensieve soon" Harry muttered.

"DADDY" Rose squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Rose" Harry smiled. "I take it you had fun with Uncle Moody."

"We played dress up" Rose grinned.

"Did anything else happen?" Harry asked smirking at Moody's situation he knew from experience the clothes were permanent until he changed.

"This weird old lady tried to give me candy but I didn't take any. can I have some candy?" Rose asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled and picked Rose up in his arms "Sorry but you'll have to wait till after dinner. now about this old lady can you remember what she looked like?"

Rose frowned in concentration "She had red hair and was really fat" she eventually said happily.

Harry frowned at that. If it was who he thought it was then he did not want another Weasly fan girl again. "Well make sure you call me or Kreacher if she ever approaches you again ok."

"OK" Rose chirped happily.

"Now everyone is in classes and dinner is not for a few hours is there anything my little princess want's to do?" Harry asked smiling at his little girl.

"Can we go see Fawkes?" Rose asked pleadingly. "Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" she asked repeatedly.

Harry chuckled in amusement "ok It has been a few days since I annoyed the old man anyway let's go" he grinned picking his daughter up and walking to Dumbledork's office.

"Ahhh Harry my boy so good to see you and young Rose" Dumbledork said as the two walked in.

"Mr Potter to you old man and remember don't talk to, look at or speak about my daughter again" Harry growled putting Rose on the floor so she could run over and play with Fawkes.

"May I ask what the purpose of this visit is?" Dumbledork asked slightly annoyed.

"Rose just wanted to play with Fawkes and I just wanted to annoy you" Harry announced.

"Well as you can see I am very busy perhaps another time" the old man said trying to get the two to leave. They caused him enough head aches as it were.

"Now is good" Harry grinned before falling into a seat. "Had much luck getting a look at China's library?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Dumbledork said a little too quickly.

Harry smirked ""kicked you out again?"

"That woman is not to be trusted Mr Potter. Will you at least let me look over the books so that I can make sure they are safe?" Dumbledork pleaded.

Harry snorted. "Of course they are safe old man. If they weren't China would lose her business. You are only upset that she won't let you have access to her library. I told you you need to make it worth her while."

"I was wondering something" Dumbledork said after a few minutes of silence. "Is it possible that China is a sorceress?"

"Oh?" Harry asked coldly. "What makes you think that?"

"I have met her a few times but never once did she use a wand. Harry Sorcerors are evil you should not be associating with them. Rose could get hurt."

"Are you implying that I would allow my daughter to get hurt?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well... no" Dumbledork said slowly. "But you may not always know what is best for her."

"And I suppose you do old man? I suppose you know what\'s best for everyone?" Harry growled.

"I wouldn't say everyone" Dumbledork muttered.

"I am friends with quite a few Sorcerors, Demi-Gods, Witches, Wizards, Muggles, Vampires, Werewolves, aliens and much more old man. I do not discriminate and neither should you. Do you know there are many many many beings out there who make Voldemort look like a playground bully? They could easily deal with him if they desired. Unfortunately because of the wizarding worlds discrimination against others they do not want to. if everyone was more tolerant of those who are different Voldemort would never have been a problem in the first place. But he is a problem. You aren't tolerant and he is my problem now. i will deal with him and i will do it my way old man. Please do not try and convince me to do it your way. Because let's face it your way is failing miserably."

"Come now my boy you should listen to your elders. Did you ever think that we might know something that you do not?" Dumbledore asked pleadingly.

"And did you ever stop to think that I might know something you did not?' Harry shot back.

"Now my boy I have been around a lot longer than you have. In this matter I am quite confident that I know what I am talking about" Dumbledork said smugly.

"Good for you" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"So you will cease all contact and hand over the books?" Dumbledork asked/ordered.

"Nope" Harry smirked.

Dumbledork sighed. "I did not wish to do this" he muttered "but you leave me no choice." Faster than Harry could react Dumbledork lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry"Imperio" the old man cast.

The colorless, almost invisible spell flew true. It was a inch away from hitting Harry in the head when a shimmering white wall appeared blocking it. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Rose shrieked.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait i have been saving this chapter for a time when I needed to take some stress out on some characters. And work was a bitch today.

Ok I hope you all like it if not sorry.

The polls for Harry's girlfriend are as follows

Daphne: 2 points

Luna and Daphne: 1 point

Valkyrie Cain: 1 point.

No one: 1 point

come on people more votes make it interesting :D

Alsobet none of you thought the horsey would be what it was :P

* * *

Dumbledork gaped. Rose glared. Harry smirked.

"An Unforgiveable Curse my my I wonder how the ministry will react when I tell them this" Harry smirked.

Dumbledork paled "come now my boy everyone makes mistakes I'm sure you can understand that" he said quickly.

"Oh by the way I wouldn't advise using your wand at all around my daughter. She is angry enough at you as is" Harry remarked

"How did she block the spell?" Dumbledork asked. "It's supposed to be unblockable."

"I'm going to lay down some rules for you old man and you will follow them or you will wind up in Azkaban" Harry said calmly ignoring Dumbledork's questions. "First rule you are not to try and cast ANY spells on me or my daughter again. Second rule there is to be no one spying on us or tailing us."

"Now my boy I can't believe that you think the first two rules are even necessary" Dumbledork stated trying to placate the young man.

"And yet you tried to imperious me right now. A spell that can only be cast when one has the desire to completely dominate another person's will" Harry interrupted.

Harry smirked.

Dumbledork glared at Harry wishing desperately that looks could kill. "You will follow my rules" Harry said sternly. "or you will be in Azkaban by morning that is all there is to it" Harry rose and got up to leave "come on Rose" he called to his daughter.

Rose followed her father out of the room only stopping to kick Dumbledork's shin.

Outside of Dumbledork's office Harry bent down and hugged his daughter. "thank you for protecting me" he said softly kissing her head.

"Any time Daddy" rose chirped happily.

"hem hem Mr... Potter may I speak with you?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

That is all Harry could remember before he woke up in Azkaban. His clothes and weapons gone. Since his space distortion was built into his clothes he did not have access to that. All Harry had was a set of prison robes. That did not bother him at all what did bother him was that his daughter was missing and a pink toad will pay. "This means war" he growled out.

...

everyone in the hall was quiet. All most all of the students were wondering where rose was. Not all of them liked her but even when Harry didn't show up for meals Rose would always show up at least to call Daphne old lady but she was nowhere to be seen. No one knew what it meant but if something bad had happened to Rose then everyone knew Harry would be angry and no one wanted to see him angry especially after he blew of Snape's hand.

Only one person seemed unaffected by the little girl's disappearance. In fact Delores Jane Umbridge seemed almost smug.

Suddenly bursting through the hall doors came a creature no one thought they would ever see. It was a horse so skeletal it was only skin and bones. It's fur was the purest white and everywhere it stepped a burst of black flame appeared. On top of it's head was a horn not unlike a unicorn's except that is for it's crumpled like form. The creature walked towards the staff table. "Are you the one know as Delores Jane Umbridge?" it asked it's voice echoing around the hall.

"What do you want from me creature?" Umbridge sneered.

"I am not known as creature I am Brightshadow a high elder of the Snorcacks and I wish to be called as such" the Snorcack replied evenly. "I bring a message from the one known as Harry Potter. He would like you to know that by taking his foal you have declared war. He does not need an army to take care of you but he is gathering all that is necessary for a war anyway. You have forfeited your life." The Snorcack said turning away.

Everyone was silent as the Snorcack moved to Luna. "The one known as Harry Potter informed us of one who is of the past, present and future. One who was both light and dark. One who was one and yet another. The one known as Harry wished for us to give you a boon. This boon is suitable to you young one. It will bring you the knowledge off both you and the another. It will increase your knowledge of past present and future and lastly it will give you the form of one of us. Use this boon wisely young one because if you misuse it it will devour you" the Snorcack said before Luna was enveloped in a black light. when the light was gone Luna was on the floor crying silently. And the Snorcack was gone.

Next a small creature came running into the room. It was the shape and size of a small squirrel but that is where the similarities ended. Instead of fur it was covered in moss and bark. Instead paws it had branches. The creature ran straight up to Neville and as soon as it touched him a thin golden line appeared between Neville and the creature connecting the two.

Everyone started talking wondering just what was going on only one person asked an important question.

"What did the creature mean when it said you had taken Harry's foal? What did you do to my granddaughter?" James asked glaring at Umbridge.

"That man was not Harry Potter. Harry Potter is dead. For impersonating a dead hero he has been sentenced to life in Azkaban and his daughter has been placed in a home" Umbridge said primly.

"You put Harry in Azkaban?" Daphne asked shocked.

"And he will stay there till the end of his life" Umbridge smirked.

"Didn't you listen?" Luna asked airily and coldly at the same time. "The Snorcack was here on Harry's orders. Harry is free and he is coming for you."

"I am the senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I am not afraid of a lowly squib" Umbridge seethed.

"That squib blew of Snape's hand and defeated two of the most capable duelists this school has ever seen" Neville said surprisingly stutter free. "And I will stand with him if he is serious about going against you."

"Aw Neville you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" came Harry's voice from the doors.

Standing there in Prison robes holding a huge claymore over his shoulder. Standing to his side was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is China Sorrows. China these are the fucktards I went to school with" Harry growled. "Now that Intro's are over WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?" He yelled.

"Repulso. Expalliarmus. Crucio" Umbridge fired off rapidly at Harry.

Smirking Harry held out the claymore using it to block the spells. As soon as the spells touched it they were absorbed by it.

"You know this is an interesting sword. It is know by many names. God Killer sword. Excalibur. Key to the kingdom. And my personal favorite the sword of return. You see every spell used against it is absorbed into it until it cuts some one. You just used Crucio on it. So now if I cut you with this sword your entire being until the wound heals will consist of pain. Oh and the wounds from this sword can not be healed by magic" Harry smirked.

"I AM THE SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC" Umbridge screamed.

"Come now Harry i'm sure there is no need for that" Dumbledore said placatingly.

Harry ignored him and pulled a rock out of his pocket before throwing it at Umbridge where it moved to envelop all but her head in stone.

"Now I am only going to ask you one more time. Where is my daughter?" Harry hissed stalking towards her.

"Lucius Malfoy took her in" Umbridge said quickly scared for her life.

"You. Put. My. Daughter. With. That. Scum?" Harry asked slowly.

"Y-y-yes" Umbridge stammered.

"Very well. Before you die I guess I should show you just who you have angered. Both the ministry and Voldemort are my enemies now. They will both suffer painfully until I get my daughter back." Harry stated. Bending down he touched a flagstone on the ground causing multiple runes to light up. The rooms snaked through the room to the doors which slammed close with a bang. The doors reopened to reveal an underground chamber flooded with water.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets. It is where Salazar Slytherin housed the monster which was born here to protect the school. The monster follows the orders of a Parsletongue something which I am. Also the monster is a thousand year old, sixty four Basilisk" Harry smirked.

Harry then turned and faced the entire school. "The hall is sealed off. The only way out is where the basilisk is. I have given the Basilisk enchanted ear plugs so a Rooster's crow will not harm it. This school is now mine and none of you will leave until I get a message from Lucius Malfoy promising the release of my daughter. Oh and just so he knows i'm serious Draco Malfoy is going to write the letter in his own blood. Now chop chop before I start doing some actual chopping" Harry said evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

So i started this during my lunch break and decided to finish it after work. During my lunch break i was happy after work not so much as i had to actually work ten and a hlaf hours on my feet today. I'm sure you can tell wheen i get sadistic :P  
Now come on people more votes ofr the pairings make it interesting heck id even accept an albus and harry vote if you want it. Though harry and umbridge will cause me to hunt you down and burn you alive i do not need the mental images.  
Votes at the moment are  
Daphne: 2  
Luna and Dapohne: 1  
Valkyrie Cain: 1  
No one/ Lots of casual sex: 1

Also let me know if you saw the chapter ending as it did cause i sure as fuck didn't see that happening and im the writer.

* * *

Everyone stared at Harry in shock before literally hundreds of stunners and curses were sent flying his way. Not a single one hit as the tiles on the floor rose u and surrounded Harry in a protective wall until all the curses stopped.

/S/ Come out but keep your eyes closed /S/ Harry hissed in parseltongue glaring at everyone.

The floor rumbled as out of the Chamber of Secrets slithered a sixty foot Basilisk.

"This is the basilisk" Harry shouted to the crowd. "Now as you can see she is big, she is deadly and she does as I say. Now if there is not a letter written to Lucius Malfoy demanding the return of my daughter and if it is not written in Draco Malfoy's blood then my little friend here will open her eyes." Harry threatened menacingly.

Everyone was so pale at that point the ghosts looked living by comparison.

"N-no one would dare attack me" Malfoy said arrogantly.

Snapping out of their shock the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses mobbed Malfoy using their wands to cut him up and write their letters. Malfoy's screams of fear and pain brought a sadistic smile to Harry's face.

"You are quite evil aren't you" China stated with a smirk.

"Yeah but this is nothing. If anyone hurt my daughter then I will make the red hand look like heaven" Harry replied back also with a smirk.

"Just remember our deal."

"Relax I am not stupid enough to make an enemy of China Sorrows."

"Harry my boy you must stop this now" Dumbledore ordered.

"Harry what is going on?" Lily asked shocked.

"Speak now Potter" Luna ordered.

"Why I am just doing what I should have done so long ago. I am declaring war on Voldemort, the deatheaters and the ministry." Harry replied.

"H-h-how ar-are y-y-you a p-p-p-p-arsetongue?" Neville stammered.

Harry shrugged "you know how it is. A maniacal old man tries to kill you. Kills himself and in the process rips part of his soul which merges with yours and gives you his ability to talk to snakes. It is quite boring really" Harry said flippantly.

You could have heard a pin drop, if Malfoy wasn't still screaming.

"You contain a bit of You-Know-Who's Soul?" Daphne asked shocked.

"Well I did but it was destroyed years ago, Right about the time I became a sorceror actually."

"B-b-but you c-can't be a s-s-sorceror" Lily stammered in shock.

"Well I sure as hell ain't a wizard anymore. You see to destroy his soul I had to destroy my link to wizarding magic which I did. But in doing so I opened up the chance to become a sorceror. And before you ask no I did not sacrifice a virgin under the full moon. It's a waste of a god virgin if you ask me" Harry smirked.

"Sorcerers are evil though" Daphne said quietly.

"Nah people only say that because the average sorceror can beat the average wizard with one hand tied behind their backs" Harry smirked."Anyway back to business. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LETTER" Harry screamed.

Instantly several people warily handed him a letter each written in Draco's blood. "Good peons. KREACHER" Harry called.

"What can Kreacher do for master?' Kreacher asked as he popped into the room.

"Give these to Lucius Malfoy now" Harry ordered the elf handing him the stacks of letters.

"right away master" Kreacher bowed before disappearing.

"Hey does anyone want to know a secret? Harry asked suddenly. "Want to know why the roof looks like the sky?"

"It's because it's enchanted to look like the sky" Hermione said arrogantly.

"And yet Owls can fly through it" Harry pointed out with a smirk. "No it's because there is no roof just a barrier barring entry to humans. You see the roof is the entrance to Camelot you just need the key."

Suddenly Harry struck the sword onto the floor. Burying it deep. "I Harry James Potter. Wielder of Excalibur declare myself the rightful heir to Camelot. Let me be judged so that I may be found worthy or die a painful death."

The floor of the hall disappeared only to be replaced by black ice. From deep within the ice movement could be seen until it got closer and everyone saw it was the Giant Squid. Gently the squid touched the ice with it's tentacle. When that happened the squid melted into pure clean water. The water flowed through the ice and reformed to show the presence of a beautiful woman.

"It has been so long since a mortal has taken up the challenge of King of Camelot" the lady said in an ethereal voice. "Who will stand with this mortal?"

"I will" China said stepping forward.  
"Ah yes Miss Sorrows" the lady said with a small smile. "You stand by this mortal's side not through loyalty or friendship but for your own selfish desires. You wish to run and hide from the two God's who fight to destroy your world is that not right? Who will stand with this mortal?"

China glared at the woman but did not say anything.

"I will" Daphne said.  
"Miss Greengrass you step forward not knowing what it is you are agreeing to but agreeing to it anyway. I know why you do this. you are under the belief that doing so will help save your daughter. But rose is not your daughter. In fact in the mortal's home dimension you were dead long before she was born" the lady said causing Daphne to pale. "Who will stand with this mortal?"

"Me" Luna growled.  
"miss Lovegood or is it Miss Riddle? You are an interesting one aren't you. bullied and belittled to the point where you had no friends. Cast alone without any to talk to until you found a small diary. A diary which desired to use and manipulate your mind but such an interesting mind it is. Full of twists and turns. Nothing makes sense in there almost like Wonderland. But there was one thing the diary did show you. It showed you just how crazy you were. How your insanity cost you everything that you had ever loved. How instead of picking radishes for a soup you should have called for help for your dear mother but in failing to do so it cost her her life. And now thanks to this mortal you realize you were not as crazy as you thought. Tell me child does aiding in your fantasies really make him worthy of your aid?" the woman stated with a sneer.

"I know all of your tricks and I will not stand down. But a piece of advice. Just because you are a god does not mean I won't kick your ass bitch" Luna growled coldly.  
"Who will stand with this mortal?" the lady asked.

"I-I-I W-will" Neville stammered stepping forward with the squirrel on his shoulder.  
"M-m-m-mister Longbottom" the lady mocked. "H-h-how surprising you could step forward without wetting yourself. i can see it in your eyes Longbottom you step forward not out of courage or loyalty but out of fear. you fear that if you do not step forward they will leave you. Abandon you like the filth you are. Why you have not killed yourself is a mystery among mysteries. But here you are alive and almost confident all because of a stupid squirrel. Many mages use automatons or familiars for their magic None have ever used something as pathetic as a squirrel but that describes you perfectly does;t it" the woman sneered. Neville started t stammer out a reply but stopped after the tenth try. "Who will stand with this mortal?"

"I will" Lily said stepping forward.  
"Miss Potter" the lady started "oh sorry I meant Mrs Potter. You step forward out of the misguided notion that this is your son but he is not. Your son was a pathetic excuse of a mortal. He was arrogant,, obnoxious, a bully . He was every bit his father's son. A father who you fell for his silver tongue did not need to charm you. You fell for his power. You fell for his looks. You fell for his money. You fell because you are a shallow woman. Then when he decided to order you around like the little girl you were you lashed out and divorced him and in doing so you lost your son forever." The glare from Lily could have leveled an entire army. "Who will stand with this mortal?"

"I will" James said to everyone's shock.  
"you stand here not for your son. Your son is dead and this one you hate You loathe that he is a Parseltongue a gift you wrongfully decide is dark. You hate that he has more power than you. You hate that people flock to him with respect in their eyes when people were only nice to you out of fear of being pranked. But you step forward because you see the fame. The fame of being the father to the king. The king of Camelot. You are a detestable being. Your looks of gold hide a soul that is rusted down to nothing. But step forward you have." the lady said smirking at the furious look James sent her. "Who stand with this mortal?"

No one moved.

"Very well. Mortal you step forward claiming the right of Camelot not for yourself. Not for these people here but for your daughter. You step forward so that you may save your daughter and take revenge on those who would harm her. An admirable choice. That is to say it would be IF you had a daughter." Harry stiffened at that while everyone in the hall gasped. "The one known as Rose is the child of the most hated man in the country your enemy. How can you stand looking at her knowing that her father, her TRUE father killed your parents, tortured you for years on end. massacred your friends. That man was an abomination and so is his daughter. Now look around you you can see it in everyone's eyes. They hate you. Loathe you because of your lies. You protect the spawn of evil and they loathe you for it. Then there is the fact that you claimed to have defeated your Tom Marvolo Riddle and yet you didn't. You claimed to be his slayer took credit for his defeat. But the truth is you could not touch him he had protected himself from the likes of you. It was only his folly in challenging the World Destroyer, in challenging Darquesse that he was defeated. These people summoned a hero and all they got was a fraud. But these people have stood with you and as such they have believed you worthy of Kingship. Camelot is yours until the moment you are murdered in your sleep like the filthy beast you are" the woman announced with a smirk before turning into mist and disappearing back into the ice.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's yet another chapter :D This Chapter is done mainly form Luna's POV so I hope you like it :D  
Now come on more votes for the pairings and i want to restate that i do not like Harems if enough votes are for a harem i will do it but if not enough votes are for it then the votes will go to the individuals. eg if three people vote for a luna daphne harem then those three votes will become three more for luna and three more for daphne.  
Ok the votes so far are:  
Daphne: 2  
Luna and Daphne: 3  
Luna: 1  
Valkryie Cain: 1  
No one/ Lot's of casual sex: 1  
Alos please note as I am the writer my vite is worth three points and I have not added it yet as i keep changing my mind on who i should vote for.  
Now i hope you enjoy the chapter I had fun writing it. Aslo remember to review your reviews give me the energy to write :) 

* * *

Ignoring everyone's stares Harry ripped the sword out of the ice and started to walk up the stairs that appeared as he did so. The stairs that lead up into the floating castle in the sky. The stairs that lead to Camelot.

No one knew what to do. Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter was raising the child of Voldemort his enemy. That was more preposterous than a Malfoy getting along with a Weasley and to find out he was a fraud. He claimed to kill the dark lord but he didn't he just took credit for it. His followers lost heart., Dumbledore saw all of his plans crumble into ash.  
Six people stood with Harry against the lady. Only two followed him up the stairs, the rest too shaken, their hero, their friend was nothing but a common liar. Only China Sorrows and Luna Lovegood followed Harry up the stairs to his castle.

It was a silent affair as they climbed step after step.  
China was busily analyzing the castle of Camelot and determining what was fact and what was fiction from everything she had heard about it. She did after all have two gods to his from and she would need suitable protection.  
Luna was thinking about everything she knew. The gift from the Crumple-Horned Snorcack had increased her sight. She no longer could see a minute or two into the future. No now she could see EVERYTHING. Every possible outcome, every possible future it was maddening trying to sort through the information and find a future that would be suitable. The problem is that these possible futures did not just depend on her actions alone but Harry's and everyone else's as well. Luna may act perfectly to gain the perfect future but it could still result in the worst if someone else does not act as planned.  
Finally there was Harry. He was not dwelling on the fact that his secret was out. He was not gazing awestruck at the beauty that was Camelot. He was running through the information that becoming King of Camelot gave him. He now knew everything about his castle including the three exits and one entrance. He was already plotting a route to the armory, none of the armor there would match anything Ghastly made but he did not have the time to get a replacement set made. He knew that Voldemort would not release his daughter. Chances are the man would torture her just to make Harry angry, make him lose his control. But where as some people turned into a blind rage when angry Harry gained a cold, calm look on the world. Anger only made him stronger and he was full of it.

When they reached the top of the stairs and the entrance to the castle China turned to Harry. "Thank you for keeping your end of the bargain. Now I will go and find the library surely it is filled with rare never before seen artifacts and books" with that China entered the castle and went in search of the library.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked Luna.

"I believe I'll talk to the others. You are the king, those who stood with you are your knights and I am your advisor. i will make sure they do not do anything foolish." Luna said airily "and they better bloody listen to me" she growled quietly as she sat down on the stairs waiting for the others.

"Why are you helping me when you knew everything that was going to happen?" Harry asked. "You knew everything that the Lady would say. You knew I was a fraud so why help me?"

Luna sat quietly looking over Hogwarts. "You should hurry" she said eventually. "Your existence here and the release of Camelot has wrought much change. Nothing will go as it once went. The lines between worlds are fading and soon you must make a choice. But if you delay here much longer no choice will be made and that spells doom for us all., even the gods."

Harry stared at Luna for a second wondering if he should say something, decided better of it and ran.  
Luna watched everyone with a small smirk. They could not escape from Hogwarts as the door out of the Great Hall had been replaced with the Chamber of Secret's, the anti-travel wards stopped everyone from escaping that way. The only way for anyone to escape Hogwarts was to walk up these steps and into Camelot. The home of King Harry.  
"Can I help you professor?" Luna asked innocently as Dumbledork eventually walked up the stairs.

"Is it true that you are possessed by the diary of Tom Riddle?" Dumbledork asked her. Normally he would use legimency on the girl but no one ignored a warning from the Lady of the Lake saying someone's mind was like wonderland.  
Luna shook her head "no professor to put it simply Tom tried to merge himself with me and gain control that way. Unfortunately he lost most of himself in the process and only a little of him remained. I am one one hundredth Tom Marvolo Riddle and the rest Luna Lovegood."

"I am sorry that this happened to you my dear..." Dumbledork began.  
"no you're not" Luna cut in harshly. "I was bullied at your pathetic excuse for a school. your pet death eater called me Loony, my house mates stole all my belongings. the locket i owned with a picture of my mother in it was destroyed by your precious Boy-Who-Lived and you just ignored it. you knew everything that was going on just as you knew what happened to Neville and you did nothing. you are only trying to influence me now as i am close to Harry the king of Camelot but i'll give you a piece of advice old man" Luna said still calmly. "I see the ENTIRE time stream now. Tom's link to the past has mutated the sight and then the Snorcack increased it i see past, present and future. I see how you murdered your sister and plotted with Grindelwald. you may mean well but Voldemort is a saint compared to you."

Dumbledork paled "my dear girl I..."  
"don't know what you are talking about. "The stress must be affecting your mind. I must insist that you allow me to do a temporary obliviation to aid you. Is that what you were going to say?" Luna asked innocently.

Dumbledork paled further.

"I know how Harry has you by the balls old man" Luna said quietly. "But I know so much more about you. I already have your balls coated in bronze and placed as a trophy. Hogwarts is yours. Camelot is Harry's. Stay out of Camelot or I will make you suffer" Luna said with a sadistic smile.  
Dumbledork's hand inched to his pocket. "Oh and old man. I don't suggest attacking me with all of these witnesses behind you. My silencing charm may have stopped them hearing our conversation but a curse is very obvious" Luna smirked.

Dumbledore sighed and hung his head dejectedly before slowly moving back down the stairs.  
"Move aside Lovegood" Daphne growled out ash she and Lily stomped up the stairs, Neville trailing behind them.

"I can't do that just yet Daphne you see there is something you and the rest of us who stood wit Harry need to know."  
"He is a lying ass hole" Daphne growled "that's all I need to know."

"The lady made us Harry's knights. Any damage we do to him is returned to ourselves but it is different for me. While I am a knight I am also an advisor tasked with helping our beloved King make decisions that will allow him to live happily. the Lady's magic decided this because of my gift you see I can see the time stream in all of it's infinite beauty and seeing what I have seen I must ask one question. Why should any of you be considered a Knight?" Luna asked coldly. "you three stepped forward not out of loyalty to Harry but out of misguided emotions. You stepped forward out of fear of being alone Neville. Lily stepped forward out of the desire to reunite with her son, a son that is dead and never coming back I may add. And you Daphne you stepped forward because you believed Rose was yours. Now that you found out Rose is not yours you are angry at Harry when he made it quite clear Rose's mother is dead.  
"HOW COULD HE KEEP THAT MONSTER'S SPAWN. SHE SHOULD BE KILLED BEFORE SHE ENDS UP LIKE HIM" Lily yelled.

Luna glared at Lily "tell me Lily do you know anything about the brat? I'll tell you what I know about her. She call's Harry Daddy and Harry consider's her his daughter. She has made friends with a poltergeist, a house elf and a phoenix while staying here. The only time I have seen her angry is in defence of Harry and you really expect her to turn out like Voldemort? i may not like the brat but even I know that is foolish. you disgust me."

Luna turned and faced the almost cowering form of Neville. "And then there was you. Harry gave you a focus specially made just for you. Sure he hurried the process up because he wanted help to save his daughter but he was going to make it regardless. that Squirrel contains part of the spirit of Pan the greek god of the wild. It is almost impossible to get a god to listen to a mortal and Harry got one to give some of it's spirit for you. you did not step forward out of loyalty to the one person who reached out to help you, the one person who respected you as an equal. No you stepped forward out of fear. you three all disgust me. you do not follow Harry, you three sought to use him for your own reasons. One to have a daughter and relationship that never was hers, another to replace her dead son and the last so that he could stave of the loneliness his own cowardice has brought upon himself." Luna stood up and opened the doors to Camelot. "Three knight's who do not respect their king do not belong in these halls. You will not gain entrance until the castle deems you worthy" with that said Luna walked through the doors. A second later she popped her head back out "and James goes without saying" she said before once more disappearing.

The three tried to follow after her but they couldn't. An invisible barrier stopped them and so they watched as one by one the rest of the Hogwarts students and staff entered the great Castle of Camelot. All that was left in Hogwarts was Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Evans, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Delores Jane Umbridge and Argus Filch who was in his office when Harry sealed of the Great Hall.


End file.
